Liley College Series: Episode 1- Sleepwalking
by BelieveInLove94
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Miley's and Lilly's lives are like after the series ended? What is going to happen with Lilly and Oliver with his tour extended? Will Miley and Lilly find love? Do Amber and Ashley bug them in college? Well you can find out in my new college series. LILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi! So, this is my new series. It is about Miley and Lilly in college. This is a LILEY series so Miley and Lilly will eventually become a couple so I'm going to tell you, if you don't like homosexual relationships then don't read this. This is my first time writing about a homosexual couple so I'm probably not that good but hopefully I will improve. I hope you enjoy the series. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. If I did, I would be rich and not saving every penny just for college.**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 1**

Lilly was looking through her college textbooks to see what she would be learning about that semester when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and straightened out her clothes then she opened the door. A shocked expression was on her face when she saw who it was.

"I'm Miley and I'm your new roommate," Miles said with a smile as she reached out her hand.

"Really?" Lilly said as he pulled Miley into a tight hug. She was almost afraid to let go afraid it was a dream. She had missed her best friend terribly the past few days and almost regretted not getting on the plane to Paris. Then Miley pulled back still holding Lilly's hands.

"You were right, There's gonna be a million concerts, and tours and movies but I only get one chance to go to college with my best friend."

Lilly pulled Miley into another hug. She knew then and there it wasn't just a dream. She wanted to hold on tight and never let go. It was as if she felt complete when Miley was with her. She knew it probably sounded strange but it was true.

"I love you so much," Miley said as she held on tighter to Lilly.

"I know." The tight embrace lasted for a couple of minutes, the happiness radiated off of them just from the smiles on their faces. The only Movement that was made was when Miley used her foot to shut the door. After they pulled away from the hug they both sat on what was now Miley's bed. "How did you get here so quickly? How was Paris?" Lilly asked. There were so many questions and things she needed to know. There were so many things she needed to tell her.

"Oh easy, I just got a jet from Paris to fly here over night and arrive here this mornin'." Miley said matter-of-factly.

Lilly laughed. "Life of being the most popular pop star in the world I guess."

"It has its perks. Honestly though, Paris wasn't that much fun. I stayed in the room mostly," Miley said. Lilly looked at her like she was crazy, everyone loved Paris. Even she loved Paris and she hadn't even been there. Miley noticed the look and took Lilly's hand into hers. "Remember when we were thirteen Lils and I went to that party for Kelly Clarkson without you and I wound up leaving early?" Lilly nodded her head. "I didn't enjoy being in Paris for the same reason I didn't enjoy being at that party. It was no fun without you there."

Lilly smiled and pulled Miley into another hug. It was funny. She missed Miley so much while she was gone and now it was like she needed physical touch to prove that Miley was actually there with her. They sat there and continued to talk to rest of the afternoon until dinner when Lilly's stomach started growling. Miley and Lilly went down to the dining hall to get some dinner. You had choices of different fast food like pizza or Taco Bell. It was like the food court in the mall. Or you could get an actual meal that is like a homemade meal.

Miley and Lilly decided to get some pizza then they sat down at a table and talked. Then Amber and Ashley walked in.

"Oh no, here comes double trouble," Miley said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Miles, calm down. They probably won't even notice us."

Miley gave her a look of uncertainty. "Lils, it's us. We aren't exactly known for the universe always going our way. Look at the trouble we got into when we were younger."

"Hey, it was you that got us into that trouble Stewart," Lilly said. They laughed as Miley said, "True that is true."

Miley then saw Amber and Ashley spot them. She sunk down in her seat as she said, "Hide me now please." Lilly looked over and saw what Miley was referring to. They were going to come over whether she liked it or not. She was determined though. She knew they only liked Miley because she was famous and she was not going to have these two ruin their night back together. Something took over her as she stood up and went to stand behind Miley's chair.

When Amber and Ashley got to heir table, Amber was the first one to speak, as usual. "Hey Miley, Lilly. So we were just coming over to tell you that we want the four of us to be best friends." Lilly could see right through that fake smile Amber had on her face. She looked down at Miley who had a straight face. Miley just shook her head and said, "Is it because I'm famous?"

Amber laughed. "Of course not, I mean, that's not the only reason. You're rich too."

Miley just shook her head again and said, "Would you even give us the time of day if I wasn't famous and if Lilly wasn't my best friend?" Lilly was shocked. She knew Miley was always smart and could see through people but she seemed to keep her cool the whole time. This is why the Hannah secret was so sacred. They didn't want the life where people were fake but that was high school. People in college were adults and more willing to be friends with the real you, not who you are. Now Amber and Ashley on the other hand were just immature.

Amber didn't respond. She just kind of glared and said, "Well, you should want to be friends with us. We are pretty and popular."

Lilly said, "That was in high school. Let's see how popular you two really are now that you're in college. Oh and if you are popular, it won't be because of us." Lilly looked down at their plates. They had finished their dinner so there was really no need to stay in the dining hall. "Do you want to go back to the room Miles?"

Miley stood up and nodded. "Yeah, it is getting a little crowded in here." They turned around and walked away as they heard Amber say, "This isn't over yet. You'll be begging for our friendship one day." Miley and Lilly waited until they were out of ear shot and laughed at the thought.

They went back up to their dorm room and got ready for bed. Luckily they got the dorm room with their own bathroom so they didn't have to share a bathroom with the whole dorm. Not that they would have minded. It was just an easier transition since the only other person they were used to sharing their bathroom with was each other. Lilly was used to Miley leaving her towels on the floor instead of putting them in the hamper and Miley was used to Lilly's need to keep everything nice and neat. After they showered and put on their pajamas they sat on Lilly's bed talking.

Lilly loved how she and Miley could sit and talk for hours or just watch television and be perfectly comfortable around each other. Not only were they used to each other's habits but they were used to each other's weird quirks. You could ask them what the other one's weird quirks were and they probably wouldn't be able to tell you because they were so used to them. Lilly was keeping one thing to herself though because she was so confused about it. It was about her and Oliver. They hadn't talked in a few days, and surprisingly she didn't mind. It hadn't even crossed her mind since Miley came back. Even when Miley was in Paris all she could think about was what Miley was doing or anything to do with Miley for that matter.

"Lils!?" Miley said waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"Sorry Miles, I guess I was just thinking about something and zoned out for a minute."

"Oh, is there something you need to talk about?" Miley asked, her voice full of concern.

Lilly thought for a minute. She wasn't even sure she could explain it so she said the only thing she could think of. She pulled Miley into a hug. "I just missed you Miles. So much."

Miley tightened the hug. "I missed you too Lils."

They held each other for the next couple of minutes until Miley pulled away. "I almost forgot, how's Oliver? You haven't mentioned him all day."

Lilly took a deep breath. Somehow she knew that question was coming. She dreaded it because she wasn't quite sure how she felt about Oliver. She still loved him but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him.

"I don't know Miles." She looked down and played with an imaginary string on her pajama top.

"You don't know… what do you mean you don't know?" Miley asked giving her a questioning look.

"I mean we haven't talked since we saw him at the airport."

"Lilly, that was three days ago. He usually calls you every day." Miley said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I know" Lilly said in a defeated tone.

Miley took a deep breath. That was strange. He always called Lilly. She hadn't heard from him either since she left for Paris. This was definitely not normal Oliver behavior. "Lils, did you two have an argument?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, nothing bad happened that I know of. And well…" Lilly paused. She didn't know if she should tell Miley what she was really thinking.

"Well what? Come on Lils, you know you can tell me anything." Miley scooted over next to Lilly and put her arm around her.

Lilly ran a hand through her hair. "Well, Miles, I'm kind of glad he hasn't contacted me. I don't know why. I just am confused about how I feel about him." When Miley gave her a questioning look she sighed and continued. "I don't know Miles. It's so difficult for me to keep a relationship with him now that he's on tour all the time. At first I thought it was just going to be six months but then it was extended. I just have gotten to the point where I see him as more like a brother."

"Like you used to before ya'll started dating, huh?" Miley said a look of understanding crossing her features.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. I don't know. I'm just so confused Miles." Miley hugged Lilly and said, "I miss him too Lils. He was and still is the best friend to us but he is gone all the time which can make things more complicated. Especially for the two of you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I have been sleeping on it the past couple of days but I was hesitant because you were all the way in Europe and he was the only one I pretty much had in the same country. But now that hat has changed, I think I need to sleep on it some more." Then out of the blue, Miley let out and long noisy yawn. "Sorry Lils. I guess I'm just tired. It was a long flight and I was jet lagged in France."

Lilly smiled at her. "It has been a long couple of days for both of us but for you especially. Maybe we should get some sleep?"

Miley gave Lilly a hug before moving over to her bed. "That's a good idea Lils. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Miles." Miley turned off the lamp in between their beds then pulled the covers over her. She was about to go to sleep before the light came on again. She looked over to see her best friend sitting up in her bed with a questioning look on her face. "Hey Miles?"

Miley wiped her eyes as she sat up in her bed. "Yeah Lilly? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just…You're finally back Miles, here in college with me. That was all I dreamt about these last few days. I'm just afraid I'll wake up in the morning and you'll still be in Paris." Lilly couldn't handle that, it would kill her if she knew all of what happened today was a dream.

Miley smiled, "This is real Lils, and it's not a dream. I promise I'll be here in the morning when you wake up. Well, unless you decide to sleep until 1:00 in the afternoon again. I'll have to get out of bed at some time." All of a sudden Lilly threw a pillow at Miley. "That was one time Miley, and you know it was because I did something stupid on my surfboard and practically knocked myself out."

"Uh huh, right Lils" Miley laughed as she laid back down and Lilly turned off the lamp.

_**Later that night at about Midnight**_

In the dorm room of Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott there are two girls who had been asleep for about two hours. Nothing could be heard until Lilly started talking in her sleep and tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare.

_Miley and Oliver were standing there in a crowd. She started walking toward them smiling with joy at seeing her two best friends. Then all of a sudden they started drifting away. Miley was drifting to the right and Oliver was drifting to the left. Lilly found herself chasing after Miley and calling out her name. Miley disappeared into the crowd as Lilly started crying still chasing after her. _

Lilly all of a sudden sat up in her bed saying Miley's name. She then got out of bed and went over to Miley's bed and started feeling around the bed feeling a lump where Miley was. She lifted the covers and sat down on the bed to lay next to her best friend when Miley half woke up and felt Lilly getting into bed with her.

"Lils, did you have a nightmare?" When Lilly didn't respond, Miley just assumed she was half asleep too and moved over a little bit to make room for Lilly. Lilly pressed herself right up against Miley's back so Miley scooted over to give her a little space. When Lilly moved closer Miley scooted away a little again. After a couple of more times of this, Miley eventually fell off the bed and screamed as she landed on the floor. Luckily the floor was carpeted so it didn't hurt too badly. Lilly felt around the bed trying to figure out where Miley went. When she couldn't feel her, she became fully awake, sat up in bed and said, "Miles?"

Miley groaned and said, "Umm, a little help here." Lilly scooted over to the edge of the bed and saw Miley laying on the carpet and proceeded to help her up. "I'm sorry Miles. I don't even know how I wound up in your bed. Last I remember I fell asleep in my bed then wound up over here."

Miley crawled back in bed with Lilly's help. "I asked if you had a nightmare but you never answered. Are you sleepwalking again Lils? I know you always sleepwalk when we are away from home to someone or something you're familiar with. Like when I would take you on tour with me and you would sleepwalk to my bed."

Lilly rubbed her head. "I guess I am, I did have a nightmare though. I did that when I was a kid too. I used to sleepwalk to my parents room when we would go on vacation." Lilly sighed and then continued. "This might sound creepy Miles but when you were in Paris I stole one of your shirts you hadn't washed yet and slept with it so I wouldn't wind up sleepwalking out of the dorm."

"You're right, that does sound creepy," Miley said getting an elbow in the arm from Lilly. "I'm just kidding Lils. I'm glad you did that." Miley put her arm around Lilly's shoulders. "Would you like to sleep in bed with me tonight?"

Lilly yawned nodding her head. Miley laid down pulling Lilly against her. Lilly put her Head on Miley's chest and said, "Hey Miles?"

"Yeah Lils?" Miley asked.

"I love you too." Miley smiled as she stroked her hair and hummed a song until she felt Lilly's breathing deepen. Then she went to sleep herself.

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to update since I am in college but I will try to update this as soon as possible. I've already started on chapter 2. Now I know my other story isn't complete but I'm just not really inspired to do that anymore. I'm sort of obsessed with Liley stories and the idea of them as a couple. I will finish To England and Back eventually, I just don't know when. Well please rate and review and feel free to PM me if you have any questions. I think I am a very friendly person so I would love to meet other writers on here. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, I've finally updated this. :-) I hope you enjoy!**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the sun crept through the closed curtains. Lilly started to stir as the sun hit her face. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up to see that she wasn't in her bed. She was in Miley's bed. Her head was currently on Miley's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other. Memories of the night before flooded into her mind. She remembered her nightmare plain as day. Her only question was, why did she run for Miley? Oliver didn't even cross her mind in the dream. It was only Miley. She was the one she needed. She lifted her head slightly to look at the clock and realized it was about time to get up. Classes didn't start for another couple of days but she could feel her stomach start to growl. She snuggled closer to Miley and put her head back on Miley's chest. She laid there for a couple of minutes until she heard Miley start to stir beneath her.

As Miley began to stir, she remembered what happened last night. Lilly had a nightmare and got into bed with her. She couldn't help but think about how good it felt to have Lilly next to her. Sure, they had slept in bed together before when they had their sleepovers but it felt different somehow. She couldn't explain it. When she realized Lilly was awake she decided to break the silence in the morning air.

"'Mornin Lils." Miley hugged Lilly closer to her as she said it.

"Good Morning Miles. Are you ready for some breakfast?" As much as Lilly was enjoying this, she wasn't sure if she could deny her stomach anymore.

Miley rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah sure. I could use some food. I'm not really wanting to run into Amber or Ashley though."

"Oh we'll just do what we did in high school. Ignore them," Lilly said as she started to sit up in bed.

"Yeah, easier said than done Lils. Back then they didn't know I was Hannah Montana but now..." Miley said as she stayed in bed.

"Miles, must you worry about everything?" Lilly asked as she cut Miley off.

Miley smiled as she got out of bed. "Yeap, it's all a part of my charm." Lilly rolled her eyes as they got ready to go to breakfast.

Miley and Lilly walked down to the dining hall and got themselves some pancakes. They sat down and sat in silence for a few minutes. After a minute Lilly felt Miley put her feet up in her lap and lean back in her chair. Lilly put her hand on Miley's ankles, holding them in her lap. "Comfortable Miles?"

"Yeap, perfectly comfortable."

Lilly smiled as she hugged Miley's feet to her and took another bite of her pancakes. So far Amber and Ashley had not come in yet so Miley and Lilly were starting to see it as a good sign. Maybe they wouldn't see them. Maybe they wouldn't be that big of a nuisance. Maybe they would just leave them alone. Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts though when her phone went off. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. It was a text message from Oliver.

"Oh Miles, Oliver just sent me a text?"

Miley smiled, "Oh, what did he have to say?"

Lilly opened the text and started to read it. As she was reading it a look of confusion came across her face. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. She started to put two and two together. She couldn't believe it. She abruptly stood up forgetting that Miley's feet were in her lap and threw her phone down onto the table and she practically ran out of the dining hall.

"Lils!" Miley said as she stood up and picked up Lilly's phone. She was very curious about what Oliver said so she opened it and it said, _'I haven't broken up wither yet. I don't want to hurt her, she's my best friend. I have to tell her in person.'_

Miley stared at the text. She didn't know what to think. Oliver was obviously planning on breaking up with Lilly, she was thinking about breaking up with him too. The problem was that the text hinted that he may be cheating on her. Miley knew that didn't sound like Oliver. He would never cheat on Lilly, even if he had met someone, he still would never cheat on her. She grabbed Lilly's things and went to find her best friend.

Meanwhile, Lilly was walking back to the college dorm. She didn't want to think Oliver would cheat on her. She didn't think he would but still. That text was questionable. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see the person she almost ran into.

"Aww did you and Miley have a fight?" Amber asked with menace in her voice.

"Not now Amber." Lilly said as she tried to get through them. They were standing in front of her blocking her way to her door room.

"You know you can talk to us. After all, you are the best friend of Miley Stewart."

Lilly saw red in her eyes and yelled, "Shut up Amber. Leave us alone!" Lilly then pushed past them and into her dorm room. She slammed the door so hard that her picture of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver almost fell off the wall. She took a small blanket and covered his face leaving only Miley and Lilly in the picture. She put rubbed her hands with her face as she paced back and forth in the room. How could he. She trusted him. She sat down on to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started crying into her knees wishing desperately that Miley was there.

Miley was on her way to the dorm. She figured that was the only place she would be. She walked up to the door and put her ear to it. She could hear crying coming from her best friend. She was going to kill Oliver next time she had the chance.

She opened the door and the sight nearly broke her heart. There was her best friend curled up crying her eyes out. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to Lilly and sat beside her. She put her hand on her back and Lilly looked up at her. Miley almost cried when she saw the hurt in Lilly's eyes. She wanted to do nothing at that moment except take the pain away. At that moment, nothing else mattered, not even her anger towards Oliver. The only thing that mattered was that she had to comfort her best friend.

Lilly buried her face in the crook of Miley's neck as Miley wrapped her arms around her.

"Shh, its ok, let it out." Miley softly whispered to her.

Lilly hugged Miley tightly to her. After a while her crying slowed down. She just enjoyed being in the arms of her best friend. There were times when she wondered if she was just supposed to be with Miley. She never thought about it in a romantic relationship sense, she only thought about it in a friendship sense. Kind of like The Golden Girls or something like that. One thing that always made her feel better was when Miley would sing to her. After her parents divorced when she was twelve, Miley comforted her by singing to her while she held her. At the time Lilly could have sworn she sounded like Hannah Montana but at the time she just it off and laughed about it.

"Miles?" Lilly asked as she moved her head so that her nose was touching Miley's neck.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Can you sing me a song? That always made me feel better when I was upset."

Lilly could sense that Miley was smiling as she said, "Sure Lilly."

Lilly smiled and just focused on Miley's voice. It was so comforting and all she wanted to do was listen to that voice. That's all she had to do to be ok. Even when she was upset and Oliver tried to comfort her, it didn't work. Only Miley could make her feel better and at the end of the day it was always Miley.

_It was always Miley._

Lilly had never really thought about it that way. Now she as confused. Was it Oliver she really wanted anyway? Or was it Miley?

After a couple of minutes the song ended and Miley asked, "Are you feeling better Lils?"

Lilly nodded taking a quick smell of Miley's perfume. It smelled like a mixture of different flowers but to Lilly, it was the smell of Miley. At that moment she just wanted the world to fall away. She wanted to forget about Oliver or Amber and Ashley. She just wanted to be here with Miley.

"Miles?" Lilly asked, her voice still weak from crying.

"Yeah?"

Lilly kept her head on Miley's shoulder as she said, "Can the world just be the two of us? Just for a little while?"

Miley laughed as she said, "I think you would get sick of me after being with just me in this world." After a few seconds she said, "I think I would like that Lils and if that's what you want then that's what we'll do." Together, they continued to hold each other in an embrace so that in a way, the world did melt away leaving just the two of them.

Later that night they did finally go to bed after having to deal with Oliver calling both Lilly and Miley all day. Of course, neither of them answered because they didn't want to say something that they would both end up regretting.

After a while Lilly was finally starting to go to sleep after staying awake for a while and thinking. She still wasn't positive about what that text meant. Oliver wouldn't just cheat on her so she was not sure what was going on. As she went into a deep sleep, another dream appeared but this time it was different. Way different.

_Lilly walked into hers and Miley's apartment. She found a note on the refrigerator that said, 'Hey Lils, I'm going to an emergency meeting down at the studio. It should only take a couple of hours. I love you. Love, your Miley.'_

_Lilly smiled at the note and traced her finger around Miley's name before taking it off the refrigerator and setting it on the counter. She always loved the little notes Miley would leave her. Miley would sneak notes into Lilly's purse when she wasn't looking for Lilly to find when she got to work sometimes or she would stick a note on the refrigerator so Lilly would see it when she got home._

_Lilly started to make dinner when Miley walked into the apartment about ten minutes later._

"_Lilly, I'm home." Miley called out as she set her purse on the couch._

"_I'm in here Miles," Lilly called out from the kitchen. She had felt her heart leap in her chest at the sound of Miley's voice. Even after five years, the love she had for Miley grew more, it never went away, not even a little bit._

_Miley walked into the kitchen, "Hey hon," she said as she walked over to Lilly and hugged from behind."_

_Lilly put the spoon she was using to stir her spaghetti sauce down on the counter and turned around in Miley's arms, never breaking the embrace. She wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, and said, "How was the meeting?"_

"_It was ok. Another meeting about where I am going to go during my next tour. Oh they asked if you were still going with me. I told them you were but they wanted you to also have some concerts for your newest album. I told them I wasn't sure about that. "_

"_Oh sure, I'll do some concerts too. Just as long as I am with you. Just like Lola needed her Hannah, I need my Miley."_

"_And I need my Lilly," Miley said as they sealed their lips with a kiss."_

Lilly shot straight up in bed. _Did I really just dream that I was kissing Miley?_ She looked around the room and over at Miley's bed just to see Miley's sleeping form. _Maybe if I pretend to sleepwalk again then I can get next to her. I knew I thought I felt something when she was holding me last night and today. I'm just not sure exactly what it was. _Lilly got out of bed and slowly but quietly walked over to Miley's bed. Lilly slowly lifted the blanket and sat down on the bed. She then felt Miley turn around on the bed next to her.

"Lils, did you have another nightmare again?"

Lilly's eyes widened she didn't expect Miley to wake up so she just pretended she was asleep. That's when Miley softly shook her so Lilly slowly opened her eyes. She pretended that she didn't know when she got to the bed. She rubbed her eyes, thankful for acting skills she gained from drama class in middle school.

"How did I get over here?" Lilly asked, "Am I sleepwalking again?"

"Yeah, I think so Lils. Is something else wrong? You know you can tell me."

Lilly thought about it for a minute. She could tell Miley what she was feeling and that she was really confused about these feelings but she didn't want to scare Miley away. She could handle the world not liking her but not Miley. So she decided it was better to not tell Miley the whole truth for now.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just keep having these weird dreams." That was true. She had never dreamt about kissing Miley before. Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and saw a little bit of hurt in them. She could lie to the world but not her best friend. Miley knew Lilly was keeping something from her but she didn't know what. Lilly couldn't handle the pain in Miley's eyes so she said, "I'm a little confused about something. I'm not ready to talk about it just yet Miles but I promise, I will tell you eventually."

Miley nodded her head. She could respect that. She just didn't want to think Lilly was hiding something from her. Miley laid back down next to Lilly and reached her arms out to wrap around Lilly. Lilly put her head on Miley's chest and put her arm across her stomach as Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly.

As Lilly laid there she felt that feeling again. The butterflies and the extreme happiness she got just by being around Miley. She was starting to have an idea of what it was but she knew that she would have to stop it before it grew. Miley didn't like her in that way. Besides, Miley had a boyfriend. She decided to just close her eyes and just enjoy the comfort she received from being around her best friend.

Miley stayed up a little longer. Her thoughts weren't that different from Lilly's. She was feeling something too. She couldn't explain it. She had never felt this way toward Jake and she started to realize that she didn't even feel this way toward Jesse. Then a thought came to her. She still hadn't told Jesse that she was back home. She texted Oliver when she got off the plane but she neglected to tell Jesse. He still thought she was in Paris. All she cared about was seeing Lilly. Miley ran her hand through Lilly's hair and hugged her close. She always loved Lilly. Lilly was her best friend but ever since she was fourteen she always felt like there was something more. She just though it was a normal feeling for best friends though but now she was older and knew that that wasn't necessarily true. She needed someone to talk to, she just didn't know who. She knew she didn't want to talk to Oliver right now. She didn't think Jesse would understand. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Mama, please help me figure out my feelings. I don't even know what I feel anymore. Send me some kind of sign"

Miley closed her eyes and eventually went to sleep. She had a dream that night similar to Lilly's.

_Miley walked into hers and Lilly's dorm room one Thursday afternoon after their last class ended. She fell onto the bed and groaned._

_"I am so tired Lils."_

_"So am I Miles but at least we got our English paper turned in," Lilly said as she laid down next to Miley. She put her hand on the small of Miley's back._

_"Yeah, after staying up all night to finish it."_

_"Well we would have gotten some sleep if someone hadn't been frisky right after we finished it."_

_"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining." _

_"Nope, can't complain about something that feels that good," Lilly said with a dreamy look on her face._

_"You know what would feel really good right now?" Miley said with a grin on her face._

_"What?"_

_"A nap with you." Miley said as she scooted further up onto the bed. Lilly smiled as she scooted up next to Miley and gave her a kiss. After a couple of minutes Lilly pulled away and said, "You're right, that would feel nice."_

_Miley put her head on Lilly's chest as they wrapped their arms around each other. _

_"I love you Miles." Lilly said as she drifted to sleep._

_"I love you too Lils. I always will." Miley fell into a deep sleep, joining Lilly in her dreams._

Miley's eyes quickly opened. She looked around the room and looked down at Lilly still asleep on her chest. She had a big smile on her face and Miley loved it.

At that moment she started to realize. This was her sign.

**Author's Note: I hope ya'll liked that. Hopefully I can update my stories sooner than this but I am in college so I have to find free time which is hard but I will try to update this as soon as possible and my other story. Please rate and review, I love hearing your thoughts! Feel free to PM me if you want to. :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, I know, I am surprised I got this chapter uploaded so soon too. I have been having issues in my personal life that has made me do what I usually do when I'm upset and that is writing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I've already started the next chapter so I should be done with that soon. I've thought of some great ideas that will move the process along. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :-)**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 3**

Miley slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake Lilly. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She knew who she wanted to be with somewhere deep down inside but she didn't want to believe it. Could she really be in love with her best friend? Her female best friend? She had always been raised that that was wrong. That she had to love a man, not a woman. She almost decided to push down those feelings that she had for Lilly and forget about them when her phone went off. Thinking it was a text from Oliver she sighed and said, "What do you want Oliver?" She opened the text and a thought came to her.

The text said, _'Hey, how's Paris?'_

The text was from Jesse. She had told everyone but Jesse that she was back. "Why did I forget to tell him? I wanted to surprise Lilly..." She said to herself. There it was again. Lilly. Everything she did, she did for Lilly. She never even thought about Jesse. Even on the plane. All she did was hold Lilly's hat close to her because it smelled like the kind of shampoo Lilly used.

The feelings that she had tried to hold down were consuming her again. She didn't know what she needed to do. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the very person she was thinking about walk into the room. Miley jumped when she felt Lilly's hand on her back.

"Whoa, you're jumpy this morning Miles," Lilly said as she chuckled.

Miley showed Lilly her phone and said, "Lilly, I never told Jesse that I was back from Paris and that was two days ago."

Lilly looked at the text and said, "Well, tell him now. Just tell him you were busy moving your stuff in. That is true that you were moving all your stuff in and decorating your side of the room."

"That's a good idea. Thanks Lils. I'm going to go call him."

Lilly smiled as Miley walked out of the bathroom. She always loved that Miley thought of how others would feel. She had been thinking about last night. Those feelings she had started having for Miley didn't start last night. When she was fifteen, she started having feelings for her best friend but she pushed them away. Miley was her best friend and she knew there was no way Miley could have those feelings for her. Even now she has a boyfriend. '_She'll never like me in that way. I will always be her best friend and that's it,' _Lilly thought as she went to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, Miley was on her bed calling Jesse. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say but she would come up with something. She always did.

"Hello" Jesse said when he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Jesse, it's Miley." Miley was nervous, that she would admit. She didn't know how he would react and that mixed in with her feelings towards Lilly were creating butterflies in her stomach. She was wondering if she really was in love with Lilly. If she was then she didn't want to lead Jesse on. It wasn't right.

"Hey, how's Paris?"

Miley took a deep breath, "That's why I called. I'm back at Stanford. I have been really busy moving my stuff in so that's why it has taken me two days to call you and tell you."

There was silence over the phone for a few seconds then Jesse finally spoke. "Yeah, that's cool. I'm glad you're back."

"Are you upset that it took me this long to call you?"

"No, of course not. Did Lilly know?"

A smile grew on Miley's face at the sound of Lilly's name. "No, I decided to surprise her by knocking on our dorm room door. Her face was priceless." Miley laughed at the memory of the shock on Lilly's face. At the time she wanted nothing but for Lilly to be happy and she knew that she would do anything in her power to make Lilly that happy again.

"Well, I bet she was happy that you came back to join her in college."

"Yeah, she was. Now she doesn't have to face Amber and Ashley alone."

Jesse laughed on the other end. "I'm sure that's not the only reason Miley. Speaking of that other reason, how would you like to go out to dinner tonight? There is something that just popped in my head that I'd like to talk to you about."

Miley had a confused look on her face that she was sure had anyone else been in the room they would have been super curious. "Yeah, sure, I'd like that."

"Great, so I'll pick you up around six?"

"That sounds good." She heard the bathroom door open so Miley assumed Lilly was now out of the shower. "I have to go now Jesse, Lilly just walked into the room. Bye." Miley hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond. Lilly smiled at Miley as she got her brush off of their dresser.

"Hey Miles, how did the talk with Jesse go?" Lilly asked as she ran the brush through her blonde hair.

"It went fine. He asked me to go to dinner with him at six."

Lilly stopped brushing her hair midway after Miley said she had a date with Jesse. Sure, she knew that she could never have Miley in the way she wanted but just the reminder was difficult. She had to fight back tears as she finished running the brush through her hair.

Miley, who was laying on her bed, noticed Lilly's silence. Anyone else would have just dismissed Lilly's silence but Miley couldn't. This was Lilly. She had something to say about everything. Then a thought came to her. Maybe she was still upset about Oliver and needed Miley to stay with her and not go out on a date with Jesse. Miley got up and walked up behind Lilly who now had her palms on the dresser and was leaning over it. She put her hands on Lilly's shoulders as she said, "I'm sorry Lilly"

Lilly straightened up a little but as she said, "What are you sorry about Miles? You didn't do anything."

Miley smiled softly as she rubbed Lilly's shoulders. "No, I mean, I'm sorry about you and Oliver. I know this is hard on you and if you would like me to cancel my date and stay here with you then just say it. I will cancel my date if you need me."

Lilly smiled as she turned around and hugged Miley. This was one of the many reasons she loved Miley and had started falling for her many years ago. She always put others happiness before her own and as much as she wanted to tell Miley to stay home with her and tell Miley how she felt, she knew she couldn't. Miley really liked Jesse and it would be selfish for her to tell Miley to stay home. She knew that while it would break her heart to see Miley go out on a date while she was dealing with her feelings for her, she would have to let her go.

"No Miles, it's ok. I hope you have a good time on your date."

Miley held Lilly tightly to her as she said, "You know I would do anything for you right?"

"Yeah, I know," Lilly said as she continued to hug her best friend, "That's why I love you so much.

"I love you too Lils."

Lilly only wished that she could tell Miley she loved her and hear it back in the way she had wanted for years but she knew that wouldn't happen. So she would just be Miley's best friend. That would be enough for her.

Later that afternoon, Miley was getting ready for her date. She wasn't really that sure she wanted to go. She was too worried about Lilly. Oliver had tried calling both of them today too but neither of them answered. They really didn't know what was up with him. Miley looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was strange but she wanted to be with Lilly, not Jesse. It was always like that, she would've rather been wither her best friend than a boy. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom and up next to Lilly who was setting up her and Miley's laptops on their new desk.

"Lils?"

"Yeah Miles?" Lilly replied as she plugged in her laptop.

"Are you sure you want me to go on my date? I will stay here with you if you want me too." She knew that Lilly would say yes. For some reason, as much as she cared for Jesse, she would have rather been with Lilly.

Lilly set down her laptop and turned around to look at Miley. She wished Miley wouldn't keep asking her this. It was getting harder for her to say no and harder for her to bury her feelings. "Miles, I'm fine. Please go and have fun."

Miley knew Lilly would say that. She always Miley's happiness before her own. Miley reached out to Lilly to give her a hug and Lilly went willingly into Miley's arms. Miley knew that she had to tell Lilly eventually how she felt about her. She was afraid Lilly would turn away from her but there was a greater part of her that knew Lilly would never leave her.

"Lilly, Can we talk about something that has been on my mind when I get back?"

Lilly pulled back enough to look into Miley's eyes. She could see the hint of fear that she had in her eyes. She didn't want that fear to be there. "Of course we can Miles. You know you can tell me anything."

Miley smiled as she hugged Lilly again. She knew that eventually everything would be ok.

After a while Jesse sent Miley a text saying that he was in the dorm parking lot. Miley said goodbye to Lilly and went and saw Jesse. He bent down and gave her a kiss when he saw her. She didn't really kiss back but the little part she did, she didn't really feel anything.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem distant."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Miley said with a smile. She could tell that Jesse didn't fully believe her but he eventually brushed it off. He tried to talk to Miley in the car but Miley's head and heart weren't there. They were with Lilly and she knew that that was where they always would be. They were in the middle of eating dinner when Jesse finally spoke up on the matter. "Ok Miley, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself and don't tell me everything is fine."

Miley looked up at him. Was she really that transparent? She took a deep breath trying to decide whether she should tell him or not. She didn't want him to be upset and turn away from her. She still wanted to be friends with him. She was going to tell him a white lie and say she wasn't feeling well but he decided for her.

"Are you thinking about Lilly?"

Miley looked at him questioningly. She decided to just go ahead and tell him.

"Jesse, I do want to tell you but I'm afraid you'll be upset with me when I do."

"You're in love with her aren't you?" He said as she was taking a sip of water. Her eyes got big and she started choking. Jesse went around the table and sat in the chair next to her. He patted her on the back until she stopped coughing. She took a deep breath.

"Are you ok? Sorry about that. I probably should have waited on you to drink your water."

Miley nodded her head and said, "Yeah I'm fine. How did you know?"

Jesse smiled and said, "You have always been in love with her. I could tell."

Miley looked at him. How could have he had known before she fully understood it herself. She all of a sudden wondered if she had always loved Lilly.

"H-how, w-what made you think that?"

Jesse gave a slight smile as he moved back to the chair across from her. He took her hand so she would look at him and not down at her food.

"It's ok, you know? You know how I have had plenty of other girlfriends in the past?"

Miley nodded. She still didn't know where this was leading but she decided to just listen to what he had to say. Maybe he could help her figure out these feelings.

"Well every one of them had a best friend but none of them have been as close as you and Lilly. There was always something between the two of you. You looked at her in ways I knew you would never look at me. And you always went straight to her arms when you were upset."

"Yeah but Jesse, most girl best friends do that. Girls are just more touchy feely and emotionally connected."

"That's true but most girls also go to their boyfriends. They would give up their dreams for a boy but not for their best friend like you did. Would you give up your movie in Paris for me?"

Miley just looked at him. She knew he was right. She would never give up that dream had it been Jesse. Jesse took the silence as a no.

"That's what I thought. I bet you even cuddled with something of hers while you were gone, am I right?"

A memory triggered in Miley as she nodded. "As silly as this sounds I did cuddle with her hat that she gave me on the plane ride to France. I hoped it would be like having her there but it didn't work. I even had that stuff bear you got me once but I didn't even think about that."

Jesse laughed, "Gee, I feel special." Miley just looked down at her food again. "My point is you do love her. You need her just as much as she needs you."

Miley smiled as she looked back up at Jesse. "Yeah, I do love her. She and Oliver just broke up. He sent her a text message by accident telling someone that he hadn't broken up with her yet and that he didn't want to do it on the phone. We don't know if he was cheating but we haven't been answering his calls."

"Oliver? Wait, you mean Oliver Oken? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that.

"That's what I thought. It's just speculation. We really don't know who he sent that text to or for what purpose." Miley looked own again, her food all of a sudden becoming more interesting as she admitted something.

"I was and still am mad at Oliver for how it happened. It wasn't his fault though for how it happened because I have done that before when it comes to texting the wrong person. Whenever Lilly got the text though, I didn't care about Oliver. I would have done everything in my power to take her pain away."

"I understand that. That explains why you waited so long to tell me you were back. All that mattered to you was her happiness and everyone else just faded away."

Miley nodded. She finally realized that she had to tell Lilly. It was eating her up not to. There was only one thing holding her back. "I'm just afraid she'll be freaked out and never speak to me again."

Jesse laughed as he said, "Come on Miles, do you really think she would do that. It's Lilly. Even if she didn't feel the same way she would still continue to be her best friend. She could even feel the same way. You'll never know unless you tell her and not telling her will make you regret it for the rest of your life."

Miley nodded. She finally understood. She just felt bad for Jesse. She didn't mean to lead him on, she didn't even realize she was doing it. She knew that even though he understood. She still should apologize.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I would have never dated you if I had known that Lilly was the one I loved."

Jesse smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I understand how these things go, you can't help who you fall in love with."

Miley gave a small smile. Jesse really was a nice man and she wanted to still be friends with him but at least she had someone to talk to about it. They finished their dinner and Jesse drove her back to her dorm. He got out and walked her to the door.

They gave each other a hug as Miley said, "I hope we can still be friends."

Jesse pulled away from the hug and said, "Yeah, I'd like that. "Well, it's time for you to go get your girl. Good luck, tell me what happens."

Miley smiled, her girl, those were two words she never thought she'd hear. "Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know.

Miley saw Jesse walk back to his car and she went inside. She went into the lobby of the dorm and slowly walked over to the dorm room door. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say. Was it even the right time? She and Oliver just broke up. She decided to just go on and do it or else she never would. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Lilly was sitting at her laptop with her back to the door. She turned around when she saw Miley enter the room.

"Hey Miles, how was your date?"

Miley shut the door behind her and sat at the edge of Lilly's bed.

"It was good. Jesse and I broke up."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. Those were two sentences that just didn't go together, saying your date was good then saying you and your boyfriend broke up. Lilly got up and sat next to Miley on the bed.

"Miles, how was that a good date?"

Miley didn't know what to tell her. She decided to not beat around the bush and just come out with it. She took Lilly's hands in hers and turned on the bed to face her.

"Lils, do you remember earlier when I asked if we could talk about something when I got back?"

Lilly nodded her head and said, "Yeah. Miles what's going on, you're starting to shake a little bit."

Miley sighed, "I have something to tell you but I don't know how you're going to react. I don't want you to stop being friends with me."

"Miles, what are you talking about? Nothing could make me stop being friends with you. You could kill me and I would still want to be your best friend." Then a scary thought came to Lilly's mind. "You're not leaving again are you?"

Miley responded quickly, "No, no of course not. I'm here to stay." She took a deep breath and said, "The reason Jesse and I broke up was because I didn't feel that way about him anymore. I am in love with someone else."

Lilly took a couple of seconds to absorb that. She didn't know who it could be. For a split second she thought it was her but she pushed that out of her mind quickly. It couldn't be about her. She finally decided to just ask.

"Who are you in love with?"

Miley decided it was either now or never. "I'm in love wi-…."

There was a sudden knock at the door that cut Miley off. She cursed the person off in her mind for interrupting her. She was so close. She opened the door and a mixture of emotions went through her when she saw who it was.

"Who's at the door Miles?" Lilly said as she got walked over to the door. When Lilly saw, she stopped dead in her tracks as a mixture of emotions surged through her.

"Hi."

Miley and Lilly both said at the same time, "Oliver."

**Author's Note: I know, I hate cliffhangers too but trust me, it goes with the rest of this story. Like I said, I have started on the next chapter so I should have it finished soon. Oh and I should have the next chapter of "My Angel" uploaded soon too since I'm almost done with the next chapter of that. Anyway please rate and review and feel free to PM me if you want. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note" Here's the next chapter. :-) I know the update is quicker than I thought it would be too but I have had a little more free time lately. I hope you enjoy!**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 4**

Lilly walked in front of Miley and said, "Not now Oliver."

"Lilly, please just give me time to explain."

Lilly was too hurt to listen to any of it though. Tears welled up in her eyes as she shut the door in Oliver's face. Miley stared at her with her jaw dropped open. She never thought Lilly would slam the door in his face. Then a realization hit her that made her fall against the door. Oliver came back to fight for Lilly. He came back to win back her love and she would give it to him. Miley was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Lilly coming out of their closet with both of their suitcases.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Miley asked as she started walking over to the bed.

Lilly ignored Miley as she continued packing their bags. She wanted to get away besides, they had about a week before classes started. Oliver would of course just go back to their house but she wanted him to know that she did not want to see him.

Miley watched her best friend for a couple of minutes not knowing what had gotten into her. She finally snapped out of her watching Lilly and started taking their stuff out of the suit cases. Lilly looked up and glared as she took the stuff Miley took out to put back in.

"Lils, please stop for a minute and tell me what's wrong." Miley said it as more of a demand than a question. She wanted to know what was going through Lilly's mind so that she could help her.

Lilly turned to look at Miley. She had tears in her eyes as she said, "I want to go home Miles. Just until classes start. I really don't want to deal with Oliver right now."

Miley took Lilly into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. She knew now was not the best time to tell Lilly she loved her. She knew that she would go home with Lilly tonight in order to take her pain away. "Ok Lils, I'll call daddy and let him know we'll be home in a couple of hours."

Lilly nodded in Miley's shoulder as she continued Miley continued to hold her. Lilly felt those feelings again telling her that Miley was the one she loved, the one she wanted and she almost could no longer hold those feelings down. She was just going to break up with Oliver and go on about her life. Then when Miley came home and said she broke up with Jesse, she was going to tell her how she felt. Now Oliver came and has ruined everything. She slowly pulled away from Miley and continued packing hers and Miley's things while Miley went to call her dad.

Miley wasn't sure of exactly what she was going to say to her dad about Oliver but she figured she would just explain what happened. She picked up her phone and called her dad's number. After about two rings, he answered.

"Hello."

"Hey daddy."

"Hey darlin', how are you and Lilly liking college?"

"It's fine. Hey daddy, can we come home for the rest of the week? We don't start classes until Monday and stuff has been going on that Lilly just really wants to be back at the house." Miley wasn't really sure if she should go into it but she knew her dad would ask.

"Of course you can. What happened?"

Miley decided to tell her father about what happened with Oliver. He didn't really say much while she was telling him what happened. He just made 'mhmm' sounds so she knew he was still there.

"Well bud, as disappointed as I know we all are in Oliver, you and Lilly will have to hear him out eventually."

"Yeah, I know dad but right now is too soon I think."

"I know Mile but this doesn't sound like Oliver, there has to be more to the story."

"Yeah, I hope you're right daddy." Miley looked over at Lilly who was closing their suitcases. "Well, I'll let you go, we'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Alright bud, I'll see you two soon. I love you and be careful."

"We will daddy and we love you too."

Miley hung up the phone and walked over to Lilly. "Hey, are you ready to go Lils?"

"Yeah, I think we have everything we need. Oh and you were about to tell me something before Oliver interrupted, what was it?"

"We can talk later," Miley said as she squeezed Lilly's hand. "Do you want to drive or would you like me to?"

Miley was driving down the road while Lilly had fallen asleep on her shoulder. They decided to let Miley drive since Lilly was tired and upset and those two things and driving just don't mix. They did run into Oliver as they left but they pushed by him. Lilly expressed that she was glad he saw them leaving when they got in the car. She said that he probably got the point that they didn't want to see him. Soon after they got in the car, Lilly fell asleep and put her head on Miley's shoulder. Miley of course loved every minute of it and held Lilly's hand with one hand and drove with the other. Not many people were on the road at this time of night since it was now almost nine o'clock. Miley was rubbing circles on Lilly's hand with her thumb in order to soothe her. She looked down at Lilly's sleeping face and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Damn Oliver, I was going to tell her how I felt but you had to come in and ruin it," Miley said under her breath. She had finally gotten the courage to tell Lilly how she felt but now she had lost it. She kissed Lilly on the top of her head, loving the apple scent her shampoo gave her hair. Then she whispered, "One day I will tell you how I feel about you Lils, I promise."

The light turned green and she turned her attention back to the road. She thought about her feelings for Lilly and knew that Oliver or no Oliver, she had to tell Lilly. Like Jesse told her, if she didn't, she would regret it.

After a while Miley pulled into their driveway. She could feel Lilly start to stir as she went over the bump in the driveway. "Are we home?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, we're home. Do you want to go to bed or stay up for a while?"

"No, I want to stay up for a while. I'm wide awake now." Miley smiled as she saw her dad walk out to the car. He waved at them and motioned for Miley to pop open the trunk so he could help them with their suitcases.

Once they got their stuff in their room, they went into the kitchen where Robbie Ray made them some loco hot cocoa. Miley and Lilly sat at the kitchen table drinking their drinks in silence until Robbie broke the silence.

"So, I heard about Oliver."

Lilly looked up at the man she had seen as a father figure for years and said, "Yeah, it's just frustrating. He sends me that text then comes to the college dorm just expecting that I'll talk to him."

Robbie looked at Miley and noticed his daughter was uncharacteristically quiet. She was usually the one comforting Lilly and giving her advice but now all she could do was stare at her drink. A part of him knew why too and he would ask her about it later. Robbie sat next to Lilly and said, "Do you still love Oliver?"

Lilly shook her head as she said, "As a best friend or brother, yes but as a boyfriend, I really don't know. No, I do know. I don't love him like that anymore. I never see him because he is always on tour. At least when Miley was on tour, I was with her. She always included me in that part of her life and now I feel all he does is exclude me and treat me like a sister."

Robbie looked at Miley and he saw her lips form a smile as Lilly mentioned her. He knew Miley and Lilly loved each other but he wondered how far that love went. "Well, if you really feel that way then you need to tell him how you feel so you can both move on. It wouldn't be right to lead him on if you don't love him like that anymore."

Lilly nodded grateful for that advice. She knew what she needed to do. She stood up and gave Robbie a hug while saying, "Thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed now and think of how I'll break up with him." When Lilly released Robbie, she went over to Miley who had a faraway look on her face. Miley snapped out of it when she felt Lilly's hand on her shoulder and she stood up and gave Lilly a hug.

Lilly whispered in Miley's ear, "And thank you for always being there for me, especially tonight when I wanted to come home."

"You're welcome Lils. Goodnight," Miley said as they released each other from the hug.

"Goodnight," Lilly said as she left the room.

After the door shut Miley sat back down in her chair. She took a sip of her cocoa and sighed. Robbie sat in the chair next to her thinking about how he felt like some kind of therapist that night. Of course, when his little girls needed him, he was there.

"Ok Miles, what's up?" Robbie asked.

Miley looked at him. Should she tell him? She knew he would never disown her or throw her out but she didn't want him to have any kind of bad reaction towards her or Lilly. She decided to just act like she didn't know what he was talking about. "What are you talking about dad? Everything is fine."

Robbie sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this approach. "Now don't start that Mile. You know whatever it is, you can tell me. Is this about you and Lilly?"

Miley nodded but kept staring at her drink.

"Do you love her?"

Miley's head snapped up quickly to look at him but she knew she shouldn't lie to her father. Maybe he could even help her. "Daddy, Jesse and I broke up because he asked me if I was in love with her and he helped me realize that I was. No matter how much I have tried to push the feelings down, I can't any longer. I was about to tell her but then Oliver knocked on the door."

Robbie nodded in understanding and took Miley's hand. "Listen Bud, if you love her then you owe it to her to tell her. I've been watching how close you two have been for years. If I honestly didn't think she felt the same way then I would tell you not to tell her but I really think she feels the same way but she's too afraid to say anything."

"But daddy, she knows she could never lose me, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"If it was that simple bud, then why haven't you told her?"

Miley stared at her father. She knew he was right. It wasn't that easy because there was that "what if" possibility and that scared her. She couldn't imagine life without Lilly in it. Besides Oliver, Lilly was the only person she had truly opened her entire heart to besides her family. She put her face in her hands as she said, I know, you're right dad. I'm just afraid."

Robbie knew exactly what to say next to help his daughter. "You were afraid of being rejected by becoming Hannah Montana too but look what you did. Would you have regretted it if you were never Hannah Montana?" When he saw his daughter nod he said, "Don't let your fear win over your heart Miles, if you had done that when it came to being Hannah Montana you would have been miserable. If you do that with Lilly then you will be twice as miserable."

Miley looked at her dad. She knew he was right. She had to tell her. "When do you think will be a good time dad? Should I wait until she gets over Oliver?"

"Well from what Lilly said, it looks like she has already gotten over him."

Miley smiled and said, "Ok, I'll be sure to tell her daddy." She stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks dad."

Robbie smiled as he held his daughter and said, "Anytime darlin.'"

Miley quietly went into hers and Lilly's bedroom and shut the door trying not to wake up Lilly. She thought she was being successful too while she was outing on her pajamas and going to her bed until she heard a quiet voice.

"Miles?"

"Yeah Lils? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. I was up thinking."

Miley went over and sat next to Lilly on her bed. "Oh? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Lilly shook her head. "No but can you just sleep in bed with me tonight and hold me? For some reason that always makes me feel better."

Miley smiled as she got into bed next to Lilly and took Lilly into her arms. She ran her hand through Lilly's blonde hair until she felt Lilly's breathing deepen. She eventually fell asleep as she held her best friend, never wanting to let her go.

The next morning came quickly as Lilly slowly woke up. She looked up to see herself cuddled up to Miley and she had her head on Miley's chest. She was also the one who noticed Miley's strange behavior last night. She didn't know what was going on. That's what she was up last night thinking about. Did Miley know that Lilly was in love with her? She felt like her best friend was starting to grow away from her and she didn't like that feeling.

She had been thinking about what Miley was going to tell her before Oliver came to the door. She noticed that Miley seemed very nervous. Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Miley start to stir beneath her.

Miley slowly awoke to find a pair of blue eyes staring up at her. She smiled at Lilly as she said, "Good morning Lils. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept pretty well," Lilly said smiling back. She didn't know the best time to ask Miley about what was wrong. She figured after breakfast would be the best time. They laid there for a few minutes wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the feeling of being together. Then they finally got up and got dressed and went into the kitchen to find that Robbie had made pancakes and bacon. Jackson walked downstairs to see Miley and Lilly.

"Hey, have you two dropped out of college already?" Jackson asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up Jackson. We were dealing with personal issues and wanted to come home until classes started," Miley said as she glared at Jackson. Jackson was going to respond back until he looked up at his dead who was making a look to just leave them alone.

After Miley and Lilly finished their breakfast they walked back to their room. Lilly figured now was a good time to ask the question she's had in her head ever since last night.

"Hey Miles, is everything ok? You still haven't told me what you were going to tell me before Oliver came by the dorm."

Miley glanced away. She didn't really know what exactly she was going to say to Lilly yet. She was still nervous and wanted it to be at the right time. She knew though that Lilly would see through her no matter what. "Yeah, I'm fine Lils," Miley lied. She knew she was lying through her teeth but she just couldn't tell Lilly. Not yet. She went and sat on her bed and kneaded her hands together.

Lilly sighed and walked over and sat next to Miley. She knew her best friend wasn't being honest and that hurt since it was her best friend. They told each other everything. "Miles, do you regret leaving Paris to go to college with me?"

Miley looked at Lilly like she had lost her mind. "No, of course not Lils. That was the best decision I ever made. I could never regret that."

"Then what's wrong that you don't want to tell me?"

"Lils, I do want to tell you. I just need to find the right time."

"Oh," Lilly said, still sounding hurt.

"Now what's wrong Lils?" She tried to do everything in her power to not hurt Lilly but now she was getting kind of annoyed. She tried telling Lilly that she will tell her just not now but she's upset about that instead of just waiting.

"Miles, I can't help but feel that you're pulling away from me. Even last night. Usually that's you giving me advice or helping your dad give me advice but it was just you're dad. You were too busy staring at your hot cocoa!" Lilly knew she was probably being harsh but she was starting to get hurt. She was pretty sure that she had lost Oliver. She couldn't lose Miley too.

Miley sighed and said, "Lilly, I do want to tell you believe me I really do. I just don't know how you will react."

"Miley, you have known me for years and you know that I could never wind up hating you or anything like that! Sure we may argue but we always get through it."

Miley knew she was right but she wasn't quite ready to tell Lilly. She was hadn't even broken up with Oliver yet. "Lilly, I promise I will tell you when I'm ready!" Miley said louder than she meant to.

"When will that be Miley? When we're no longer friends? Because it's pretty obvious you're pulling away from me and I don't even know why."

"Dang it Lilly, we will always be friends! I'm not meaning to pull away from you."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong? You never used to hesitate when it came to doing that."

Miley sighed. Their arguing was getting nowhere and she knew it. She just wasn't sure she wanted to tell Lilly just yet. She decided to walk out of their bedroom to get some fresh air but of course Lilly followed her.

"Miles, please just tell me what's going on!"

"Lilly, can't you just leave me alone!" Miley then put a hand over her mouth. She really did not mean for that to come out. She saw pain flash through Lilly's eyes and that was something she never wanted to do. "Lils-"

Lilly turned around and walked away as she said, "Just forget it Miley." She wiped a tear from her eye. Something was wrong with Miley and while a part of her wanted to stay and hear her out, the other part of her just told her to go. She went into their bedroom and grabbed their car keys. She turned around to see Miley looking at her.

"Lils, I am so sorry! I really didn't mean that!"

Lilly just glared at her best friend and said, "I'm going to the beach to think. Enjoy being left alone!"

"No, Lilly, please wait!" Miley called out after Lilly but Lilly had already gotten into their car and was pulling out of their driveway. She ran into their bedroom and laid on her bed and started to cry. She was now afraid that not only had she lost the woman she loved but she had lost her best friend.

When Lilly got to the beach she parked her car and walked down to her old secluded place on the beach. She sat down on the sand and watched the waves. This was her favorite part of the beach because it was so secluded that you couldn't hear anyone. All you heard were seagulls and the rushing of the waves. She ran the sand through her fingers as she continued to think about hers and Miley's argument.

She knew she loved Miley very much and she would love to tell her that she was in love with her. She knew however that Miley didn't feel the same and she was sure that she never would. That argument hurt her though. Mainly because she honestly felt like Miley was pulling away from her. There was obviously something that was bothering her. She just didn't know what. She was broken pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a shadow standing behind her. Figuring it was Miley she said, "Go away Miley."

"Lilly, we need to talk."

Lilly turned around because the voice sounded nothing like her best friend. When she turned around she saw that it was Oliver. He sat down in the sand next to her but she didn't say anything. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was him.

"Lils, I know that you're upset with me but I promise that I can explain that text message."

Lilly just stared out into the horizon. She figured she might as well let him speak.

Oliver sighed. "That text was meant to be sent to a band member of mine. I was telling him about how I thought you were in love with someone else so I wanted to tell you that in person but not over the phone. He had texted me earlier wanting to go out to a club but I told him that I wouldn't until I broke up with you."

Lilly looked at Oliver. Who could she be in love with? "Oliver, who do you think I'm in love with?"

"You promise you won't get mad?" Oliver asked.

"I promise."

"I think you're in love with Miley."

A shocked look took over Lilly's features. She stared at her best friend shocked at how he found out. Was she really that transparent? "How-what-you-huh?"

"You heard me Lils," Oliver said with a smile, "you're in love with Miley."

When Lilly was able to process what he had said she said, "How did you know?"

"It has been obvious for a while I think. I just never noticed it. I realized it when you were about to get on the plane and go to France with Miley. Lils, you were willing to give up your dream of going to college in order to go watch her live her dream. It was pretty obvious before then too like how when Miley was upset, you would cancel our date or cancel in the middle of it in order to be by her side."

Lilly knew he was right. She looked down at her feet as she buried them into the sand. She was starting to feel guilty for having yelled at Miley.

Oliver sat there in silence until a thought popped into his head. "Hey, you said something about how you wanted Miley to go away. What happened?"

Lilly told him the whole story about the argument and she did confirm that she was in love with Miley. Oliver just sat there and listened. After Lilly finished the story, he started laughing. Lilly just glared at him.

"I'm sorry Lils, it's just, how could Miley be any more obvious? Does she have to hit you upside the head with a frying pan?" When Lilly didn't respond he continued, "Lils, she told you that she was afraid of how you would react, that she's afraid of losing you, and when she was going to tell you she loved you, she was shaking because she was so nervous."

"That doesn't mean anything Oliver."

"Yes it does, you're just too stubborn to see it." Oliver knew he would probably get into trouble for that remark but it was worth it.

Lilly stared back at her feet. "Do you really think she could be in love with me?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I do. I want you two to be happy and I think you should tell her."

Lilly didn't say anything. She just continued to sit there until she said, "So can we still be friends even though we aren't dating anymore?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I never wanted to lose you and Miley as friends because you two are the best friends any guy could ask for. I just wanted to tell you in person because I wanted to explain that it had nothing to do with you. I just didn't want you to be unhappy with me when you were in love and happier with Miley. I couldn't live knowing that I was keeping you from the one who really made you happy," Oliver said as he put his arms around Lilly's shoulders.

Lilly gave Oliver a big hug. "Thank you so much Ollie. This really means a lot to me that you thought about my happiness instead of your own."

"Of course Lils, that's what friends are for." They continued to hug until they heard someone come up behind them. "Hey Lilly, Oliver."

Lilly Pulled away from Oliver's hug and looked up at Miley. She saw something in Miley's eyes that she characterized as hurt and confusion. She was still upset with Miley so instead of talking to her like she knew she needed to do, she stood up and said, "I'll leave you alone again." Then she walked away.

Miley stared off at Lilly. She knew she had made a big mistake. She knew she should have just told her the truth. Now she couldn't get near Lilly and that hurt her more than anything. She sunk down into the sand, sitting next to Oliver. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

"So are you and Lilly back together?" Miley asked. She didn't want to know the answer, she was afraid it would be a yes. She felt a hand on her back as Oliver scooted closer to her.

"No Miles, we're not."

Miley lifted her head and looked at Oliver. "What was that text all about? Did you cheat on Lilly?" She asked with venom in her voice.

Oliver shook his head as he told her exactly what happened. The only think he left out was that Lilly was in love with her. He didn't feel that was his to tell. He did ask her, "Are you in love with Lilly?"

Miley put her face back in her arms and nodded her head. "Yeah, I am and I think I just lost her."

Oliver gave Miley a hug as she buried her face in his shoulder. "You didn't lose her Miles. She's just upset. I do think you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel though. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Miley asked with a tremor in her voice.

"Then she doesn't. The three of us we'll always be best friends. You know that." Oliver said with a smile on his face. Not only did he know that Miley and Lilly were both in love with each other but he also had his two best friends back. Now if only he could get them to talk to each other.

Miley nodded her head as she pulled away saying, "Thanks Ollie."

"Anytime Miles. Hey, how did you get her? Didn't Lilly take the car?"

Miley nodded, "Yeah I walked."

Oliver's eyes got big. "Miles, the beach is 20 minutes from where you live now."

"It's ok, I needed that time to think."

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Oliver asked, still shocked that his best friend walked that far.

Miley looked at him and smiled as she said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Later that night Lilly finally got home. She had been thinking and while the hurt was still there, she needed to talk to Miley. She walked up to the outside of their bedroom door and heard Miley playing her guitar. She then looked back at the door to the rest of the house and saw Mr. Stewart in the window rolling his coins at the kitchen table. She decided to go talk to him so she went to the other door and walked into the kitchen.

Robbie turned around and saw Lilly walk in and sit down at the kitchen table across from him. She buried her face in her hands. "Hey Lilly, is everything ok?"

She shook her head as she decided how to tell him everything that happened. "No, Miley and I had an argument and I'm not sure how to fix it. Oliver and I did talk though and we decided to just remain friends."

Robbie had a smile on his face as he took one of Lilly's hands. "Yeah, I heard about the argument but I think the sooner you talk to her, the better off you'll both be."

Lilly looked at him and smiled. She decided that she could tell him the rest of the story but he beat her to it.

"I also know that you're in love with my daughter and its fine by me. I sure as heck trust you more than I do some boy."

Lilly looked shocked. How was it everyone knew except Miley? One thing did register and that was when Mr. Stewart said that he was ok with it. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, do you think if she doesn't feel the same way that she'll not want to be my friend anymore?"

"Come on, you know her better than that but I think she just might but you'll never know unless you say something. You'll regret it and that is not something I want to watch you regret."

Lilly smiled and gave the man she had seen as another father to her a hug. She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Miley.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I originally was going to make this two chapters but I decided not to. I hope ya'll like Oliver better now. I was mad at him too in the last chapter so I wanted to reprieve him. I have already started the next chapter so I will have it uploaded as soon as I can which hopefully will be by the weekend. :-) Please review and PM me if you want to. :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that I am so late uploading this. I have had a lot of schoolwork to do and I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy! :-) **

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 5**

Lilly slowly walked up to hers and Miley's bedroom door. She leaned her head against the door as she said a quick prayer. She put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. She was a little bit nervous about talking to Miley but she knew she had to. She walked into their bedroom and the sight she saw nearly broke her heart. Miley was laying on her bed with her back facing the door. Lilly could tell she was crying by the way Miley was breathing. Lilly quietly shut the door then slowly walked over to wear Miley was. She slowly got in the bed next to Miley and pulled the sheets that were pulled down over them.

Miley jumped and looked over her shoulder when she felt a gentle hand on her side. She saw the face of Lilly who had a concerned look on her face but quickly melted into a smile when blue eyes met blue eyes. Miley rolled over to face Lilly when Lilly reached her arms out. Miley quickly went into them and buried her face in Lilly's shoulder crying.

"I am so sorry Lilly. I didn't mean wh-"

Lilly ran her hand through Miley's hair and said, "Shh, I know Miles. I'm sorry too. I should have stayed and listened to what you had to say. Just got to sleep, we can talk in the morning."

Miley nodded her head in Lilly's shoulder as Lilly comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Oh and Miles?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"I love you."

Miley smiled into Lilly's shoulder. "I love you too Lils."

Miley and Lilly then fell asleep in each other's arms and for the first time in a while, they knew everything would be ok.

The next morning came quickly as Miley and Lilly continued to stay in each other's arms. Lilly was the first one to wake up as the sun shined through the window and into her eyes. She looked down at the brunette whose hair was sprawled out over her chest. Lilly reached her free hand up and gently ran her fingers through Miley's hair as she kissed the top of her head. She sometimes was amazed at how beautiful her best friend was, on the inside and the outside.

After a couple of minutes Miley started to wake up. She looked up to see her best friend smiling down at her. "Good morning Lils." Miley said groggily.

"Good morning Miles. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I am but I think after breakfast we should talk," Miley said. She really didn't know where this bravery was coming from but Like Oliver and her dad said. She had to tell Lilly.

"I agree Miles."

They both got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Robbie Ray gave the some bacon, eggs, and sausage. They ate their breakfast quickly because they were both eager to have their talk. They both knew that they would tell the other one how they felt and neither of them would chicken out. During breakfast though they would steal glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking.

Robbie Ray was watching them from behind the kitchen counter. He noticed how Miley and Lilly were glancing at each other and how they were looking at each other and he knew that they were in love. He also had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until both of their walls broke down and they would tell the other one. Besides, he had never seen Miley or Lilly as happy as when they were with each other.

After breakfast ended Miley and Lilly went back to their room. They both sat down on the bed for a few minutes, no one really knowing how to start the conversation. Eventually Miley was he first one to speak.

"Lils, I am so sorry about what I said yesterday. My mind was just focused on something else and I took it out on you."

"I'm sorry too Miles. I should have respected that you didn't want to tell me what was wrong yet but instead I just kept pushing you. I was just afraid that I was losing you because you wouldn't tell me what was wrong and that was just something you and I never had a problem with doing before."

Miley shook her head as she said, "Lils, you could never lose me. I would never push you away because I need you." She took a deep breath as she decided that the moment was right to tell Lilly how she felt. She took Lilly's hand in hers. "Actually, I'm ready to tell you what has been bothering me. Do you remember a couple of nights ago when I was about to tell you who I was in love with?"

Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and nodded. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know the answer in case it wasn't her. She knew that even if it wasn't, she would tell Miley how she felt.

"Lils, the person that I am in love with is you."

Lilly went through a mixture of things at that moment. Happiness, love, her heart was beating rapidly, she had butterflies. She didn't want Miley to take her silence as a bad thing so she snapped out of the trance she was in. "Miles that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm in love with you too."

Miley's eyes widened at what Lilly had said. She almost couldn't believe her ears. "Really," she whispered, too afraid that she was dreaming.

Lilly nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Yes, really."

"You mean, I have been worried for this past couple of days over something that you felt the same way about?"

Lilly took Miley's hands in hers. "I love you Miles but you always were a worrier."

Miley smiled at Lilly. "I love you too Lils. That's why I took so long to tell you though. I was too afraid of losing you. Lilly, I would rather live the rest of my life never telling you how I feel and just keeping you as my best friend then lose you. I just can't lose you."

"That's something that you and I agree on. Miles, I need you just as much as you need me so you can't lose me. It's not possible."

Miley smiled as she said, "So does this mean we're together now?"

Lilly smiled back at her best friend and nodded. All of a sudden they started moving closer to each other as if there was some kind of magnetic force pulling them together. Their faces came closer together and at first their lips just brushed together but after a couple of seconds they both deepened the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other.

Miley and Lilly both were pretty sure that a kiss had never done anything like this to them before. There were fireworks and sparks but it had a different effect on them than it usually did with a boy. Their knees were shaking and they were pretty sure that they were melting. This was when they realized that this was love. After a couple of minutes they both slowly broke the kiss.

"Wow," they both said at the same time. They could tell what the other one thought of it by the dreamy looks they both had on their faces.

Lilly was the one who spoke up first and said, "That is something I could never stop doing."

"Well then don't," Miley said as she pulled Lilly in for another kiss. Lilly put her arms around Miley's neck and laid down on the bed pulling Miley down in top of her. They were so caught up in the moment that reality faded and they were oblivious to the outside world.

Meanwhile, Oliver had been trying to get in touch with Miley all morning but her phone was off. He was starting to get worried so he decided to go over to Miley and Lilly's house. When he got there he saw that their car was still there so they had to be home. He walked over to their bedroom door and knocked. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door. A smile grew on his face when he saw his two best friends kissing. He was glad that they finally told each other.

"YES! I knew it, I knew you two loved each other."

Miley and Lilly broke their kiss as Miley said, "We really need to teach him to stop interrupting."

Lilly laughed at the pout on Miley's face and gave her a peck on the lips as Miley rolled off of her and they sat up.

Oliver closed the door and walked over to them. "I've been trying to reach you two all morning but you never answered. So I was starting to get worried."

"We were a little busy Oliver," Miley said under her breath.

"Yeah, I could tell. So when did you guys tell each other?"

"This morning," Lilly said as she took Miley's hand in hers. She loved holding Miley's hand. It was warm and comforting.

"I'm glad. It's about time you two realized it. You've been in love since the first day you two met each other," Oliver said with a smile.

Miley and Lilly's eyes go wide as they both screamed, "What?"

"Oliver, we were 11!" Miley said as she gave him a weird look.

"I know but it is true, I remember when Lilly fir-"

"Oliver, don't you dare," Lilly said with a deadly tone to her voice as she glared at him."

"Oh come on Lils, it wasn't embarrassing, actually I remember it just like it was yesterday."

_Lilly and Oliver were walking into their first day of fifth grade, equally unexcited._

_"Oh, why does the summer have to be over?" Lilly groaned as she held the straps of her back pack._

_"You know you really should be more cheery. I may not want to hang out with you anymore." Oliver said jokingly. He got a shove from Lilly for that comment which he knew he deserved._

_As they walked toward the building Lilly quietly prayed to make new friends this school year. Lilly had been really upset over the summer because her other best friend, Victoria, just stopped talking to her and Oliver. Victoria had known Lilly and Oliver since second grade. She was never a great friend but she was the only one who would be friends with both Lilly and Oliver since other girls thought boys had cooties. Victoria had never really been that nice to them because Lilly liked skateboarding and playing video games with Oliver but instead of watching or joining them, she would roll her eyes and scoff at them. It was like she thought she was better than them._

_Lilly and Oliver walked closer to the school as Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Victoria standing near the door talking to three other girls. Victoria turned around and saw them then turned back to the three girls and said loud enough so Lilly and Oliver could hear, "Now you guys are my best friends, much better than THEM!" Then Victoria started laughing as she pointed at them._

_Lilly looked down at her feet as Oliver put his arm around Lilly's shoulder. "Come on Lils, just ignore her." Lilly just nodded her head, grateful that she still had Oliver. _

_Lilly didn't understand why Victoria had done that but it hurt. Her mother told her that people like Victoria never deserved her friendship but it still hurt. Lilly then looked up and saw a brunette sitting on a bench by herself reading. She felt like she should go up to her and talk to her until Matt, the guy Lilly and Oliver skateboarded with, came up to them._

"_Hey guys, did you hear about the new girl and her brother?" Matt asked. Matt was known for knowing who all the new kids were but if they weren't native to California, he would start something about them._

_Lilly shook her head as Oliver said, "No, we just got here."_

_Matt started laughing as he leaned in closer to them. "Well, word is they are from Tennessee. Her brother actually walked in wearing cowboy clothes and had a Tennessee accent. He got excited when we joked about there being a rodeo in town."_

"_Oh my gosh, did he really?" Oliver said as he burst out laughing. "What's his sister like?"_

"_Well her brother is two years older than us but his sister is our age. Nothing has really been said about her, she's got an accent but she's not as weird as her brother is. She is actually sitting on the bench reading over there," Matt said as he pointed at the brunette Lilly had her eyes on earlier._

_Lilly and Oliver looked over at her then Oliver whispered to matt saying, "I bet they eat possum."_

_Lilly nudged Oliver in the side and said, "Shut up you doughnut, she looks nice."_

_Matt laughed as he said, "Yeah, hey Oliver, let's go tell other people about them eating possum."_

_Oliver smiled and walked away with Matt to spread the rumor._

_Lilly looked in the direction they were going then looked back at the brunette. Something about her pulled Lilly toward her but she didn't know what. She decided to go introduce herself but as she got closer, the bell rang and they all had to get to class._

_By second period, the rumor that Oliver started had gotten around to everyone that the two new kids ate possum. Lilly thought it was stupid and so far had all of her classes with the new girl but they hadn't had a chance to talk until lunch time came around._

_Lilly walked into the cafeteria with her lunch in her hand. She usually looked for Oliver but this time she was looking for the brunette that had captured her attention. Oliver came up behind Lilly and startled her as she turned around._

_"Hey Lils, you looking for me?"_

"_No, I'm looking for the new girl. I want to introduce myself."_

_Oliver laughed but saw Lilly giving him a look. He stopped abruptly and said, "Oh, you're serious. You want to eat with the girl who eats possum?"_

_"I just want to introduce myself. She looks like she could use a friend and someone who actually doesn't believe that possum rumor." Then Lilly turned around and saw the girl sitting at a table all by herself. "So do you want to come with me Ollie?"_

_Oliver said, "Well I would but there is a girl from first period that wants to sit with Smokin' Oken." Lilly looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you don't know but that's my new nickname."_

_Lilly rolled her eyes as she said, "I'll see you after lunch Ollie."_

_Lilly continued to walk over to the girl and when she got to the table she set her lunch down. "Umm excuse me, can I ask you something?" She asked as the brunette looked up at her. _

_"I don't eat possum if that's what you're about to ask. That's such a dumb rumor."_

_Lilly chuckled under breath. She had never really heard a real southern accent before but she decided that she liked it and could get used to it. "Actually I was going to ask if I could sit here."_

_"Oh, well in that case, yes you can."_

_Lilly smiled as she sat next to the girl. "My name is Lilly. I noticed you were new and thought you could use a friend."_

_The girl smiled and Lilly loved that smile. The brunette said, "My name is Miley, it's nice to meet you and thanks. It's nice to know someone doesn't believe that rumor."_

_Lilly laughed, "Yeah, my best friend Oliver started that. I tried to tell him not too but that doughnut never listens to me."_

_Miley raised her eyebrow as she said, "What's a doughnut?"_

_"Oh that's someone who doesn't have it all together up here." Lilly said as she tapped her finger on the side of her head._

_Miley started laughing and Lilly loved it. From that moment on she decided she would do anything to hear that laugh or see that smile._

_Miley and Lilly talked throughout lunch and continued to walk to class together. Lilly had never had this much fun talking to Victoria and only hoped she and Miley would be good friends. They walked into their class and saw Oliver talking to some guys._

_"Hey Oliver come here." Lilly looked at Miley and said, "I'll introduce you to my best friend Oliver. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."_

_Miley smiled and nodded as Oliver walked over and stood beside Lilly._

_"Hi, my name is Miley." Miley new that was new for her to take the initiative when it came to making friends but she had a strange feeling that she could trust Lilly._

_Oliver smiled back and shook her outstretched hand, "My name is Oliver. Hey sorry about that possum rumor."_

_Miley smiled as she said, "its ok. I doubt you're the first one who thought that."_

_The rest of the day the trio found that they had all classes together except gym class. They had separated the classes into boys and girls gym class so Miley and Lilly had gym class together. When Miley and Lilly started talking about where they lived, Lilly was shocked to find out that they lived in the same neighborhood._

"_You should come to my house after school today?" Lilly said with a smile on her face. "My parents will love it since they say I never have anyone over except Oliver."_

_Miley smiled back and there was something about that smile that just drew Lilly in. "I'd love to come over after school. Thanks for inviting me."_

_After school that day the three friends met up at their lockers._

"_Hey Oliver, you want to come over to my house with Miley and I?"_

"_Yeah, sure Lils."_

_When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got to Lilly's house they worked on what little homework they had. Oliver couldn't help but notice how close his best friend and new friend were sitting. He had also been noticing the look on their faces every time they were together or talked to each other. He couldn't quite say what it was but he knew he would say something to Lilly when they were alone. He finally got that moment when Miley got up to go to the bathroom. As she was walking away he noticed that she was staring at her until she got out of the room._

_"So, Miley seems very nice." Oliver said trying to make conversation but Lilly still couldn't take her eyes off of the doorway._

_"And beautiful too." Lilly then realized what she said and added, "On the inside I meant. She's beautiful on the inside."_

_Oliver raised his eyebrow as he said, "It's ok Lils, she is beautiful."_

_Lilly didn't know where that came from. All she knew was that Miley would be very special to them. "Yeah, she's very special."_

"Haha, Miles, you should have seen the look on her face when she realized what she said," Oliver said as he laughed earning Lilly throwing a pillow at him."

"Aww, I think it's sweet. It was the first time Lilly realized that she liked me," Miley said as she put her head on Lilly's shoulder."

"It wasn't sweet, it was embarrassing. Ollie, you said you would never tell her that story." Lilly said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now Lils. What matters is that you two are together now." Oliver said as he sat on the bed next to his two best friends.

"Yeah, you're right," Lilly said as she kissed Miley on the top of her head.

Miley lifted her head from Lilly's shoulder and said, "Almost right."

Lilly looked at her with confusion on her face which made Miley completely retract what she said. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I'm not saying that that doesn't matter because it does, more than anything. I'm just saying that I don't want our friendship to change. I know you two dated and Ollie, I don't want you drifting away from us because we are together."

Oliver smiled as he took both Lilly's and Miley's hands into his and said, "Trust me, nothing will happen to our friendships. You two will still be my best friends and like my sisters."

The three friends hugged each other then Lilly said, "But I swear Oliver, if you ever send us a text like that again about one of us, I will hunt you down next time."

"Believe me Lils, I expect you to."

Later that evening, after the three best friends talked all day, Oliver went home leaving Miley and Lilly in their room alone again. Right now they were laying down on the bed with Miley's head on Lilly's chest. The sound of Lilly's heartbeat was very soothing to Miley as they laid there in silence.

"Lils?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"When do you want to tell people about us?"

Lilly smiled as she said, "Well I'm sure your dad will be fine with us. He practically was pushing me into your arms last night. He already knows that I love you. I'm sure my parents will be fine with it too but it's up to you Miles. Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

Miley sighed. It wasn't their families she was worried about. It was people at college. Plus ever since she let out the Hannah Secret, people now see Miley Stewart as the famous pop star. That means people would be talking about Miley Stewart. She didn't have an alter ego to hide behind anymore. She sat up a bit so that she was looking down at Lilly's face.

"It's not our families I'm worried about. It's just, I'm not Hannah anymore. Our lives will be different. We're already followed around by the paparazzi now, can you imagine what it would be like if we came out? Would you be able to handle that?"

"Miles, if you want to keep it a secret for now we can but you have to know something. Nothing on this earth could make me leave you. I finally got you after I've been in love with you since I was eleven. I just didn't realize it until I was older. I couldn't let something that small tear us apart."

Miley smiled and leaned downs, giving Lilly a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart Miley said, "How about we don't make a big deal out of it. Let's just be ourselves and we'll deal with what people think later. Besides, I doubt people at college will be that close minded. I hope not at least."

Lilly smiled up at her and pulled Miley down for a kiss. She never thought she could feel these emotions for her best friend. She had never felt them for anyone before, not even Oliver. Miley was special. After a couple of minutes they finally broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Both of them could easily get lost in the others blue eyes.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you too Lils." Miley looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting pretty late. "How about we tell our parents tomorrow that we are together?"

"That sounds good. Oh, Miles?

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me tonight?"

Miley smiled and chuckled a little at Lilly's question. She pulled back the quilt as they both got under the covers. They gave each other a kiss then Lilly put her head on Miley's chest. Miley ran her fingers through Lilly's blond hair as she said,

"Forever and always Lilly. Forever and always."

**Author's Note: I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I am so glad they are finally together. I know it may seem like this episode will be over soon but it still has a few more chapters to go. I want to get through their first week of college. There will be new characters joining the story by the end of this episode that will be important to the rest of the series. Anyway, I hope to update as soon as possible. I am still working on My Angel but my focus lately has been on this story. Please rate and review and feel free to PM me if you want. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! I am off from for Thanksgiving break until Monday so I hope to update soon but if I don't by Thursday them I hope everyone has a happy and safe Thanksgiving! :-)**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Miley slowly woke up. She didn't want to wake up just yet but then the memories of the day before filled her mind. Lilly was now hers. She opened her eyes and looked down to see blonde hair over her chest covering Lilly's face that was buried into her shoulder. Miley reached up with her free hand and moved the hair out of Lilly's face and pushed it behind her ears. She smiled and knew at that moment that this was how she wanted to wake up every morning. She hugged Lilly close to her and kissed the top of her head. A part of her wanted to say that the day before was a dream but a greater part of her knew that it wasn't. She would do anything for the blonde angel in her arms. Even give up her singing career. She smiled warmly when she felt Lilly groan as she started to wake up.

"Good morning Lils."

"Good morning Miles," Lilly said, her voice still groggy. Then a look of realization crossed Lilly's features as the day before also popped into her mind which caused a smile to form on her face. She put her leg over Miley's as asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Miley slowly nodded as she said, "Of course, I was with you."

Lilly pushed herself up a little bit to give Miley a kiss. After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss and Lilly said, "When do you want to tell your dad?"

"During breakfast is fine. Like I said, he should be fine with it. I'm not sure about Jackson but as much of a gross older brother that he is, he has always been known to be there for his family."

"That's true. I don't know when to tell my parents Miles. I mean, is over the phone really the best way to tell my mom? I know she's in Georgia but that does seem a little cold. My dad is only an hour away so we can go see him sometime this week." Lilly said as she wondered what she should do.

"That's true. You could ask your dad but I guess you could probably wait until Thanksgiving when she comes down or you could tell her over Skype."

"Hmm yeah, I could. We'll see."

"Or since we have Fridays off giving us three day weekends, we could go visit her." Miley said with a smile.

Lilly smiled back, "You would really do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Lilly. I love you."

Lilly quickly bent down and gave Miley a kiss. She rubbed Miley's cheek with the back of her hand as she slowly pulled away. "I love you so much Miles. Always have."

"I know, I've always loved you too," Miley said as she hugged Lilly tightly to her. They could have stayed in bed holding each other forever but Lilly's stomach started growling. Miley laughed after she heard the loud sound coming from her best friend.

"As much as I love holding you like this Lils, I think we need to get up and get you something to eat," Miley said as she smiled.

"Fine," Lilly said with a mock tone in her voice, "but you have to hold me tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Miley said as she ran her hand through her best friend's hair.

After they got up, they got dressed and went into the kitchen. Robbie Ray was finishing making breakfast which was eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He set them on the table as Miley and Lilly sat down. Once the food was set in front of them, Lilly started piling food onto her plate while Miley took a little bit, planning on going back for seconds later.

Robbie ray watched the girls, just like he had done the day before. He noticed how his daughter was looking at her best friend. He noticed that look so well because it was how he looked at Susan. He figured he would wait for them to tell him but when they did, he would let them know that he loved and supported them. Besides, he trusted Lilly more than a boy.

"Daddy, are you going to sit down and eat?" Miley asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I will in a minute darlin'." Robbie said as he finished putting the pots and pans in the sink. Then, he walked over and sat with them.

"Mr. Stewart, where's Jackson?" Lilly asked as she took another piece of bacon.

"That boy is still asleep. I swear, he still sleeps as if he was a teenager." Robbie said with a chuckle.

After they finished eating Miley looked up at Lilly with a questioning look. She nodded her head, already knowing what Miley wanted to do.

"Daddy?" Miley asked. While she knew her dad would be ok with it, she was still nervous. This wasn't something you said every day.

"Yes darlin'?" He said as he turned away from the sink to look at the girls.

"We have something that we need to tell you." Miley said as she and Lilly both stood up. They stood side by side as Lilly took Miley's hand for support. Robbie noticed this and knew what they were about to say.

"Daddy, Lilly and I are in love with each other and are dating now, each other that is." Miley said with a nervous tone in her voice. She did feel comforted by Lilly's touch though.

Robbie Ray smiled at the two grown women in front of them. He walked over to them and pulled them into a group hug, putting both Miley and Lilly's minds at ease.

When they broke the hug he said, "You know, I always knew this would happen. I just didn't know when. I want you both to know that I do love and support both of you. Take care of each other girls, when you find true love, you have to hold onto it." Robbie said with a smile.

Miley and Lilly pulled him into another hug as Miley said, "We love you too daddy." Then Lilly added, "I will always take care of Miley, I promise."

"I know you will darlin', you always have." Robbie said as he held both of his little girls to him,

"Good morn-" Jackson said as he slowly but sleepily walked down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom when he saw his dad, Miley, and Lilly in a group hug then he said, "What's wrong?"

Miley and Lilly broke the hug with Robbie as Miley turned to look at her older brother. "Jackson, Lilly and I are dating, we are in love with each other."

Jackson just stared blankly at his younger sister. He wasn't really sure how to respond. He wasn't mad or upset. He just shocked.

"Jackson, please don't be upset." Lilly said putting her hand on Miley's back in a show of support, they were both taking his silence as a bad thing.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "I'm not mad, that just wasn't something I expected to hear this morning. I'm happy for you two. Honestly, I kind of new this would happen."

"How is it everyone knew except us?!" Miley exclaimed as she looked up.

"Umm you two were SO obvious." Jackson said as he laughed. "I mean come on, Lilly seemed happier to see you on her birthday that time when ya'll were sixteen. I remember, Oliver was sick and had to skip their lunch on the beach but she seemed more upset that you were out of town."

"That is true," Lilly said as she smiled a little. "I did need my best friend that day."

"Believe me, I needed you too," Miley said as she turned around and gave Lilly a kiss on the lips.

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this little yuck fest, I need some breakfast," Jackson said with humor in his voice.

While Jackson ate breakfast, Miley and Lilly decided to cuddle on the couch and watch television. Miley had her head on Lilly's shoulder as Lilly flipped through the channel finally just sticking with the news since nothing else was on. After a while Jackson joined them on the couch. A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door followed by a female voice.

"Knock, knock, knock," Sienna said as she walked in.

"Hey Sienna," Miley and Lilly both said, neither one of them moving from their place on the couch. Jackson got up and gave her a hug. Sienna then turned to Miley and Lilly and said, "You two seem very close this morning."

_Uh oh_, Miley thought in her mind. She didn't really know how Sienna would react to this but if they were going to be completely honest with people, she knew she would have to tell.

"Lilly and I are dating each other Sienna," Miley said as she felt Lilly rub her arm.

"Oh, you mean you two are?"

Lilly had a feeling this wouldn't go well. She had gut feelings about these things so she decided to speak up. "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, Miley and I just happened to fall in love with each other. I don't think either of us have ever been attracted to another girl."

Miley shook her head and said, "No, except Lola Luftnagle. She was pretty cute."

Lilly smiled and said, "Yeah, so was that pop star Hannah Montana."

Jackson looked at Sienna who looked extremely uncomfortable. Miley and Lilly both noticed it to and decided to sit up. "Sienna, is everything ok?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I've never been around people like them before."

Jackson didn't look happy about the fact that Sienna just referred to them as lower than herself. Girlfriend or not, she needed to treat them with respect. "Sienna, they are still Miley and Lilly. They are just dating now. That's the only difference."

"No Jackson, that's not the point. What if they fall in love with me one day?" Sienna said as she pointed at Miley and Lilly.

At that comment Miley and Lilly both stood up and said, "What!?" Leading Lilly to say, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Sienna, just because they like each other and are both women doesn't mean that they will be attracted to every woman that they see," Jackson said. He was not happy about Sienna's reaction so far.

"Jackson, I can't be friends with them. I can't be friends with people like that." Sienna said in a whiny tone of voice.

"I've heard about enough of this!" Lilly exclaimed surprising everyone in the room. "Sienna, you can't honestly believe Jackson would choose you over his own sister, do you?"

"Well, yeah, if he loves me and wants to keep dating a bikini model he will."

Jackson was fuming by now. He didn't want to break up with Sienna but he also wasn't going to betray his sister. "Sienna, I'm with Lilly on this one. I do love you but you have to accept Miley and Lilly. They are part of the deal."

Sienna rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Jackson, I hope you enjoyed dating a bikini model because it is over." Then without another word, she turned and walked out.

Miley, who still hadn't said much of anything throughout this whole thing, decided to speak up. "Did what I think just happened actually happen?"

Lilly turned to look at her best friend. "Miles, are you ok sweetie?"

Miley ignored Lilly as she turned to slowly look at Jackson. "Jackson, I am so sorry, if I-"

"No, don't blame yourself Miles. She obviously wasn't the one for me if she can't accept you two." Jackson walked over and gave Miley a hug. Miley returned the hug but she still felt guilty. "I'm sorry if us coming out ruined your relationship," Miley said.

Jackson sighed as he said," No, she would have had to find out eventually and it's better sooner rather than later." Miley nodded as she pulled away from Jackson.

"Miles?" Lilly asked as she walked up behind Miley and slowly ran her hands over Miley's arms.

Miley turned around as Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "Are you ok honey?" Lilly asked with a concerned look on her face which softened when Miley smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lils. Hey, how about we go ride blue jeans?"

"Ok Miles, I just don't want to break my leg again," Lilly said remembering the last time she was on a horse.

Miley laughed and said, "don't worry I'll protect you. If you do break your leg than I'll take care of you," Miley said that last part while wagging her eye brows.

Lilly gave Miley a quick kiss then said, "Alright, come on."

"Ok Lils, you remember how to get on right?" Miley asked as she finished helping Lilly saddle up her horse. Lilly and Miley had decided to go horseback riding through the country. Lilly was a little nervous because the first and last time she rode a horse, she fell and broke her leg.

"Well, a little bit but I think I might need your help again," Lilly said as she batted her eyelashes at her best friend. Miley knew what she was doing but still put her hands on Lilly's lower back to help her up. After Lilly got on Blue Jeans, Miley hopped on their other horse, Suzanne, they both started going towards the trail that was behind the barn.

At first they rode their horses, enjoying the silence that they weren't really able to enjoy this morning. Neither of them could believe Sienna's reaction but they knew that not everybody was ok with same sex relationships. They both thought that as long as you're a good person, nothing else matters.

Lilly looked over at her best friend who was riding next to her. She noticed that faraway look in her best friend's eyes that she got when she was upset. "Hey Miles?"

"Yeah Lils," Miley asked, keeping her eyes staring off into the distance.

"Come here, you have something on your cheek," Lilly said as she tugged on Blue Jeans to get closer to Miley. Before Miley could ask what it was or reach her hand up to feel her cheek, Lilly bent over a little bit and gave Miley a kiss on her cheek. "There we go," Lilly said with a smile.

Miley smiled back at her, "What was that for?"

"Miles, we're best friends, I can tell when you're upset."

Miley lightly chuckled as she said, "I just feel like I broke Jackson and Sienna up and I feel bad about it."

Lilly nodded as she thought for a couple of seconds. "Miles, do you think Jackson and Sienna might have gotten married?"

Miley looked at her with a confused look but Lilly gave her a look back telling Miley to work with her. "Maybe," Miley said as she sighed.

"Ok, do you think we'll be together for a long time? Maybe one day getting married?"

"Of course I do Lilly. That's all I ever wanted."

Lilly smiled, "Me too Miles. Do you see my point though? One day, Sienna and Jackson may have gotten married so she would have found out eventually. Then her true self would come out."

"You've got a point. I guess it's better that she found out now."

"Exactly." Lilly said as she took Miley's hand and squeezed it.

Miley loved the softness of Lilly's hand in hers. It could instantly make her feel better. "Thanks Lils, you always know what to say."

"Any time Miles. It's a part of my job description."

Miley moved closer to give her best friend a kiss. When Lilly realized this she started leaning in too. Their lips barely brushed together before Lilly broke out into a smile saying "Race you to the top of the hill." Then Lilly rode off on Blue Jeans, leaving behind a dumbfounded Miley. After a few seconds, Miley's shock wore off and she raced after best friend.

When Miley finally got to the top of the hill, she found Lilly had already beat her there. Lilly turned around to see Miley coming up on her horse. "It's about time you got up here slowpoke."

"Haha, you think you're so funny," Miley said jokingly.

"I can see why you like it up here Miles. It does feel really peaceful," Lilly said as she looked at the horizon beyond the hill. "I especially like that river running through the grass down there."

"Yeah, this is where I come and think a lot," Miley said as she got off of her horse. "Do you want to get off Blue Jeans for a little while?" Miley asked as she tied the horse's rope to a nearby tree.

"Sure Miles. Umm how do I get off?" Lilly asked as she looked at her feet. Miley laughed as she realized she had never had the chance to tell Lilly how to get off of a horse. Last time she sort of did it on her own. Miley walked around the horse and stood by Blue Jeans. "Ok Lils, all you have to do is swing your leg over. I'm right here, I promise I won't let you fall." Miley reached out her hands to help Lilly just in case.

Lilly looked at Miley's out stretched arms ready to catch her. She took a deep breath as she swung her leg around. Before she could get her foot on the ground she felt Miley's hands on her hips. She took a second to take in how good that felt before getting all the way on the ground.

When Lilly got completely off the horse, Miley tied Blue Jeans to another tree then walked back over to Lilly, wrapping her arms around Lilly's waist. "You know what I thought about a lot when I would come up here to think?"

Lilly shook her head and said, "No, I just know ever since we moved here, you have come up here a lot."

"I thought about you and whether or not I should tell you how I felt. Never could work up the courage though. Besides we were both dating other guys. I knew it wasn't possible," Miley said with a sad tone in her voice.

Lilly leaned up and gave Miley a kiss. When they pulled away she said, "You could have told me you know. Nothing would have made me stop being friends with you. I know I keep saying that but it is true."

Miley shook her head as she took a deep breath, "I know, I just was so afraid Lils. The last thing I ever wanted to do was lose you as my best friend. I could deal with never telling you how I feel and it was here that I decided that but I couldn't live without you in my life even if we remained just best friends."

Lilly looked into her best friend's eyes and could see the pain that not telling her caused her. "I'm sorry Miles. I'm sorry you had to hold it in for so long," Lilly said as she rested her cheek on Miley's shoulder, holding on tightly to Miley. Miley buried her face in Lilly's hair, feeling the warmth of her best friend's breath on her neck. She ran her hand through Lilly's blonde hair. "Hey Lilly, I never really told you this but thanks for being my best friend."

Lilly smiled against Miley's neck, "You're welcome Miley, thanks for being my best friend too."

After a while of holding each other they sat down in the grass. Miley put her head on Lilly's shoulder as they wrapped their arms round each other. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that.

Later that afternoon they returned to the house. Miley walked into the kitchen while Lilly decided to go take a shower. She saw Jackson sitting at the kitchen table reading a wrestling magazine. She sat down next to him and said, "How are you doing Jackson?"

Jackson looked up at his sister with a sad smile. Yes, it hurt that he and Sienna were no longer together but he couldn't let someone treat his sister like Sienna did. They may have gotten into arguments over the years but Miley was still his sister and he wanted to protect her.

"I'm ok Miles. It does hurt but she had no right to say what she did."

"Jackson, I'm so sorry. I really wish she would have accepted it."

"No Miles, don't feel guilty. She would have found out eventually."

Miley smiled as she said, "You sound like Lilly. That was what she was telling me a few hours ago."

"Well that means you have good taste. You chose a girl who is as smart as your brother."

Miley playfully glared at him, "Shut it Jackson."

"Just saying." Jackson decided to have a little fun with Miley so he said, "You want to know something? I once had a crush on Lilly and at one time thought of asking her out."

Miley's eyes got wide as she shot up from her chair and said, "Crazy older brother say WHAT?!" She couldn't believe her ears. _Jackson once had a crush on my girl! _She thought she was going to be sick until she saw a smile break out on his face and he practically fell on the floor laughing.

"Haha Miles, I can't believe you actually fell for that." He laughed until he saw the color return to Miley's face. "No but seriously Miles, I was just messing with you. I never had a crush on Lilly. I always saw her as an annoying little sister, just like you."

"I can tell you're feeling better," Miley grumbled as she sat back down in her chair. "Especially if you are able to crack a joke at your little sister's expense."

After a while of talking to Jackson, she walked into hers and Lilly's room and fell on her bed. Lilly walked in soon after and sat next to her, she put her hands on Miley's back and started rubbing her back.

"Mmm that feels nice. I always did like your back rubs."

"Yeah, I know you did." Lilly said with a smile.

After a couple of minutes Miley's eyes snapped open when she remembered what Jackson did. She sat up real quickly, almost hitting Lilly's chin. "Lils, you will never believe what Jackson did to me." She continued to tell Lilly about the joke Jackson pulled. Lilly did everything she could to hold back her laughter but after Miley was done with the story she started laughing really hard.

Miley glared at her as she said, "I'm sorry Miles but this is the second time you actually believed that Jackson and I liked each other and it's kind of funny."

"Maybe you two are meant to be together," Miley grumbled, not meaning it in the least.

Lilly put her arms around Miley's waist and said, "Nope. You are the only one that is meant for me Miles."

"I better be," Miley said as she kissed Lilly.

Lilly pulled away from Miley slightly, "Unless you can get me Orlando Bloom's phone number."

"Oh hush," Miley said playfully as she leaned in and gave Lilly a longer kiss."

**Author's Note: I just want to let everyone know that there will be plenty more episodes after this. This episode is only the beginning. There is a lot more to come. This story will only be a couple of more chapters long and then I will start on episode two which I have a great plot for. Anyway, I hope to update soon since I have the rest of this week off from college because of Thanksgiving. Like I said, if I don't update by Thursday then I hope ya'll have a happy and safe Thanksgiving! Please rate and review and feel free to PM me if you want. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey :-) Here's another update. I'm sorry it's a short one but I have finals this week and wanted to finish this chapter but after Thursday I am officially done with this semester. So you know what that means? Faster updates :-) Enjoy!**

**Episode 1: Sleepwalking**

**Chapter 7**

It was Saturday night and Miley and Miley were sitting on the couch watching television together. Miley's head was on Lilly's shoulder and Miley had her feet up on the coffee table so that they were in a more comfortable position. Lilly was currently drawing circle's on Miley's belly while Miley had her arm around Lilly and was rubbing Lilly's arm. They were supposed to go back to the college campus tomorrow since classes started Monday. All week, ever since they got together, they have been inseparable. They decided to start sleeping in the same bed every night since they both slept better with the other one by their side. They could feel their love growing and somehow they knew that they would last a long time.

While Lilly was drawing circles on her best friend's belly, she was deep in thought. Last night she had a dream, a dream very similar to the first dream she had. In the dream Lilly saw both Miley and Oliver in a crowd. She walked towards them but this time instead of them drifting away, they stayed right where they were. When Lilly walked up to them, this time Miley gave her a kiss and Oliver gave her a hug. She didn't really know what to make of the dream. All she knew was that in the first dream she felt empty and like things just weren't in the right place but with this dream, she had a sense that everything was as it should be.

Miley looked down at her best friend who had a serious look on her face and she could tell Lilly was deep in thought. She always loved the faces her Lilly made but this one was really cute in her eyes. She gave Lilly kiss on her head then said, "Penny for your thoughts," As Lilly glanced up at her.

"I'm just thinking Miles." Lilly said as she gave her best friend a slight smile. She could tell Miley was looking for a bigger answer than that so she decided to tell her. "Miles, do you remember the first night when you came back from Paris and I was sleepwalking?"

Miley nodded her head giving Lilly permission to tell Miley about the dream. When Lilly was finished telling Miley about both of her dreams, she looked up at her girlfriend and said, "I have no idea what those dreams meant Miley. All I know is that when Oliver was my boyfriend and you were just my best friend, something didn't feel right, something was missing but when you became my girlfriend and Oliver became just my best friend, everything felt complete."

Miley really didn't know what to think of those dreams either but she always believed that your dreams sometimes were meant to tell you something. "I don't know Lils, maybe it's a sign of some kind. Sometimes we probably aren't really supposed to know."

"I guess. I like to think it was a sign that you and I are supposed to be together," Lilly said as she hugged Miley.

"So do I Lils," Miley said with a smile as she held Lilly closer to her. Miley loved little moments like this with her best friend. Before they started dating, they had it all the time but now it seemed different. She couldn't really explain it. Maybe she wasn't meant to but all she knew was that she was happy. When Lilly was dating Oliver, she would always get grossed out when they would kiss or act anything like a couple. At the time she thought it was just the idea of seeing your two best friends acting in a way that you're not used to but now, looking back, she realized that maybe she was jealous. Maybe she was jealous because she wanted to be the one dating Lily and now that she was, nothing seemed to bother her. Except if Oliver did walk up and kiss Lilly now. That would bother her for obvious reasons but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Miley looked back up at the television as she put her cheek on top of Lilly's head, which was now on her shoulder. The news was currently talking about Miley taking a break from her celebrity life in order to go to college. Miley started thinking about when she was Hannah Montana.

"She could be the one, she could be the one, she could be the one," Miley quietly started singing.

Lilly gently rubbed Miley's side and said with humor in her voice, "What are you doing Miles?"

"Just re-writing some of my songs. I said pinch me where's the catch this time, can't find a single cloud in the sky, help me before I get used to this girl," Miley continued to sing softly.

"You're crazy Miles."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"That I do Miles, that I do."

Miley and Lilly continued to watch television for the rest of the evening and then went to bed. The next morning, Robbie Ray helped them pack their stuff back in their car as they got ready to head back to campus. When they finished packing Miley gave her father a hug.

"Thanks for letting us come back for a little while daddy."

Robbie Ray smiled during the hug and said, "You two are welcome back here anytime you want. You know that."

"I know dad," Miley said as she pulled away from her father. "Thanks again," Miley said as she walked toward Lilly who was standing next to the car.

"Are ready to go?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to drive?"

"Sure," Miley said as she and Lilly smiled dreamy smiles at each other.

Miley and Lilly got in the car and waved to Robbie Ray and Jackson as they drove off. The car ride was spent in comfortable silence for the first half of the car.

"Are you nervous about classes tomorrow Lil?" Miley asked staring out the window.

"Kind of but I also feel good about it. How about you?" Lilly asked, her eyes focused on the road.

"I feel the same way. It's a new beginning but still, are you sure we will be ok?" Miley asked as she looked at her best friend. She knew they would be but she needed to be reassured. Starting college or anything new can be really scary.

Lilly smiled and took one of her hands off of the wheel and took Miley's hand in hers. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll be just fine."

Miley smiled back and laid her head on Lilly's shoulder. She knew Lilly was right.

After a couple of hours, Lilly pulled into the school parking lot. She put the car in park and looked down at Miley who had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She ran her hand through Miley's hair to wake her.

"Miles, we're here."

All Miley did was bury her face more into Lilly's neck and mumbled, "I don't want to move, this is comfortable."

Lilly smiled down at her best friend. "I know Miles but we have to get our stuff back up to our room." When Miley didn't respond, Lilly leaned down and whispered in Miley's ear, "Besides, we can continue this up in our room."

Miley lifted her head up quickly just as Lilly moved her face away from Miley's ear. "What are we waiting on then," Miley said as she opened the door and got out of the car. Lilly laughed at her best friend's antics and shook her head as she got out of the car.

Once they got their suitcases out of the car, they held hands as they walked into the dorms. Miley was thinking about how funny it was that the last time they walked out of there, Lilly and Oliver were a couple and now she and Lilly were a couple. Obviously Lilly was thinking the same thing as she squeezed Miley's hand.

"It's funny how things change," Lilly said with a smile on her face.

Miley knew exactly what Lilly was referring to as she said, "Yeah, it really is."

They continued to walk down the hall to their dorm. The feelings that they had while holding hands or any close contact couldn't be described. They turned the corner and walked to their dorm room. Miley was just about to open their door when they heard someone behind them.

"Miley, Lilly, where were you? We were looking everywhere for you," Amber said behind them.

"Doubt it," Lilly mumbled under her breath as Miley rolled her eyes then they turned around. All Miley wanted was some quiet time with her Lilly and they were screwing it up.

"We went home for a little while," Miley said, putting on a fake smile, "Now if you will excuse us, we need to have some time alone." After that Miley quickly opened the door and pulled Lilly in with her and shut the door behind them.

"Could they get any more annoying?" Miley groaned as she leaned up against the door.

Lilly smiled as she walked up to Miley and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, "No, they have always been annoying. Especially when they would do that finger thing."

Miley laughed as she wrapped her arms around Lilly, "Yeah, that used to annoy you so much back when we were fourteen. I still remember one time when I had to keep you from pretty much killing them."

"You were always good at that, you know. Calming me down that is," Lilly said as she buried her face in Miley's neck. She breathed in the scent of her best friend that she loved. Today it was a mixture of flowers.

"It's all part of my job," Miley said as she stroked Lilly's hair. She bent down slightly and kissed Lilly's forehead, loving the feeling of her best friend against her. She glanced up at their beds. She wanted to be able to push the beds together to make one big bed so that they had more room to sleep. "Hey Lils?"

"Yeah Miles?" Lilly said as she buried her face deeper into Miley's neck.

"How about you help me push our beds together then we can cuddle up and watch television?"

Lilly smiled into Miley's neck as she said, "I like how that sounds."

After they rearranged their beds and the bedside table they cuddled up on their bed with Miley's head on Lilly's chest. Lilly was currently rubbing Miley's arm while Miley rubbed Lilly's side with her hand. They were in complete happiness as long as they were together. The only thing that was on Lilly's mind that was bothering her was telling people about them. They no longer had Hannah and Lola to hide behind. They were Miley and Lilly and she knew that this could ruin Miley's career.

"Miley, I need to ask you something but you have to promise me you won' get upset and you'll let me explain." Lilly said with nervousness in her voice.

Miley stopped rubbing Lilly's side and sat up on her arm and looked down at her. She had no idea what Lilly was going to tell her. "Okay, I promise I'll let you explain."

Lilly sighed. Miley only promised she would let her explain, not that she wouldn't be upset which didn't help matters but she knew she had to ask. "Well, Miles, are you sure you want to tell people about us?"

Miley looked at her with hurt and confusion written all over her face which just made Lilly feel bad. "Do you not want to? Are you ashamed of us Lils?"

"No, no, not at all Miles, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to." Lilly rubbed both of Miley's arms, trying to calm her best friend's nerves. "It's just that, you aren't Hannah Montana anymore so this won't affect her life, it will affect yours. I just don't want to see your singing career go downhill just because we came out as a couple. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason you were no longer doing what you love."

Miley sighed and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she didn't get it yet. "Lils, do you even understand why I gave up Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, you wanted to go to Stanford and you wanted your dating life with Jesse to be easier," Lilly responded still not sure where Miley was going with this.

"Yes, that was part of the reason but only a tiny part. Lilly, I knew that this was your dream school. You were willing to give it up to got to Malibu Community College with me but I knew that deep down that wasn't what you really wanted. Lils, I gave up Hannah Montana for you. It took me a while to realize it but I gave it up for you and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Miley said with all sincerity in her voice and looking straight into Lilly's eyes so that she knew how serious she was.

Lilly had tears lining her eyes at this point. She knew that college was the reason Miley gave up Hannah Montana but she never really daydreamed the fact that she was the real reason.

"Lils, I also gave up that movie in Paris which I would also do again. I love you and if giving up my singing career is what it takes for me to be with you then I would do it. I would do anything for you."

By this time tears were rolling down Lilly's face as she pulled Miley into a gentle kiss. Miley reached up and wiped the tears off of her best friend's cheeks. After a few minutes they pulled away when air became a need.

"So I guess that means you're ok with telling people?" Lilly asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I am. I want to be with you Lils and if people don't like that and want me to stop being in the public eye then I will. I just got you and I never want to lose you."

"You won't Miley, trust me. It's not possible."

Miley smiled as she bent down to give Lilly a long kiss. They both knew that they could get through anything as long as they were together.

**Author's note: I hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. I think there will be one or two more chapters in this episode. I know I will be writing about their first week of college in this episode so it all just depends on how long that turns out to be. Then, I will start on the second episode which I have all planned out and I even have a title for it but you'll have to wait to see what it is. Please review and feel free to PM me if you want. :-)**


End file.
